Quite the Catch
by SehunsBae37
Summary: Hermione Granger and Marcus Flint have never had any reason to talk to one another, let alone form a very unlikely friendship. That is, until a chance encounter not involving their friends does just that. As their friendship develops, so do their feelings for one another as they realize there is more to each other than what is on the surface. Begins CoS, featuring DracoXLuna later.
1. Chapter 1

Quite the Catch

MarcusxHermione; DracoxLuna

Rated T

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Quite the Catch

Chapter 1

The encounters Hermione Granger had with Marcus Flint while at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had been few and far in between. So much so that she could count them on one hand. Usually the encounter involved Draco Malfoy and him goading her best friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, sometimes even at her own expense. However, there was one such encounter that would change her life concerning the so-called troll of Slytherin House. And that encounter occurred during her Second Year.

Hermione walked through the corridors and up the many flights of stairs inside of Hogwarts, intent on finding a place to study and practice her magic. Usually the Second Year Gryffindor would be studying in the library, but she found her study space to contain both Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode, her female tormentors of Slytherin. She didn't know what they were doing there, and she didn't want to know. For all she knew, they could have been waiting for her to show up to curse her or something. Deciding to not give them the satisfaction of even getting the chance to see her, she had quickly left the library and headed back for the stairs. She could always go back to Gryffindor Tower and study in the dorm, but she wanted to be by her lonesome. And as for her best friends, Ron and Harry were currently enthralled in a new edition of Seeker Weekly, and thus hadn't even acknowledged her when she told them she was leaving to study. As she climbed the stairs, a thought occurred to her that she could study in a place that was sure to be deserted at the moment. And that place was the Astronomy Tower.

Hurrying up the stairs to the Astronomy Tower, Hermione grinned finding that there was no one present. Moving to take a seat against the wall next to the railing overlooking the Hogwarts grounds and courtyard, the little brunette set about taking out her notes, quill and ink, books, and wand, and began studying away. It was rather very peaceful up in the Astronomy Tower, but there was also a wind up there was well that rustled her parchment papers. She had placed the few that she needed under books to keep them from flying away, the ones she didn't she placed back in her schoolbag. While she was busy studying for Charms, one very important parchment of notes slid out from under her ink bottle due to a very strong wind that passed through the tower, fluttering towards the edge of the railing.

"Oh no!" Hermione cried before hurrying to her feet, running after her fly away notes. Reaching the railing she reached out for the parchment, her fingers grazing the notes but unable to grab it. Unfortunately, she reached out a bit too far and ended up leaning forward over the railing. She slid over the railing and before she knew it, she was plummeting towards the courtyard. As the wind howled in her ear as she fell to her what was surely to be her death, all Hermione could think to do in that moment was scream.

* * *

Marcus Flint didn't feel more at ease or free as he did than when he was flying. The wind howling in his ears and caressing his face, fluttering in his hair, it was the best moments of his partially miserable life. He admittedly liked being at Hogwarts, as it kept him away from his overbearing, Pureblood supremacist father. He imagined he would end up just like him if it wasn't for his mother influencing him in a good way. While his father preached about Purebloods being better than Halfbloods and Mudbloods, and how Mudbloods and Squibs should be eradicated from society, his mother taught him that witches and wizards of lesser blood (especially Muggleborns) were people as well, some being as strong if not stronger than some Purebloods. She was always kind to them as well whenever not in the sight of his father, and he himself tried to keep her lessons in mind.

When he and the Slytherin Quidditch team had been confronted for taking the Gryffindor team's practice slot to train their new Seeker, he hadn't been bothered. However, it had quickly escalated upon the Gryffindor team, especially Potter, Weasley, and Granger finding out Draco was the new Seeker, even more so when it was revealed their new Nimbus 2001 broomsticks had been gifts from the boy's father, Lucius Malfoy. Yes, he had been bribed to allow Draco on the team with the promise of new brooms, but that didn't deny the fact that Draco did have talent as a Seeker. He imagined he could even give Potter a run for his money if he could keep his petty feelings out of the way. Draco then had to gloat how his father could afford the best brooms for him and the team, prompting Granger to quickly insinuate that he had bought his way into the team and thus had no talent in a rather haughty tone of voice. Marcus himself would have smirked at how she had taken a jab at Draco, but Draco's retort to her caused him not to. He had called the Gryffindor girl a Mudblood, and a filthy one at that. He could still remember the tense silence that hung in the air following his words, everyone knowing that was a hit below the belt whether they believed it or not. The obvious hurt on the little brunette's face still flashed in his head whenever he passed by her bushy head in the corridors.

Shaking his head he continued flying above the grounds of Hogwarts, enjoying his time to himself above the ground. He watched many students walking to class together or studying in the courtyard or by the Great Lake. He could even see the Giant Squid pop out of the water for a brief moment before submerging itself again. Marcus flew back towards the castle and had just flown by the Astronomy Tower when he heard a loud, high pitched scream.

Looking back behind him, he saw a female student falling from the Astronomy Tower to the ground below. Quickly maneuvering his broom, Marcus turned around and raced for the girl in a downward slant dive. Mere feet above the ground he straightened up and caught the girl with his left arm, using his right one to steer his broom to keep from crashing against the stone castle. Tiny arms wrapped around him and held tightly as he continued to fly, soon slowing down and coming to a stop at the edge of the courtyard.

"Are you alright?" Marcus asked as he looked down at the girl holding onto him for dear life.

Upon seeing the bushy brown hair and Gryffindor crest on her uniform, as well as the brown eyes and large front teeth peeking out from her panting parted lips, he immediately knew who it was that had nearly fallen to her death. It was Hermine Granger.

* * *

**Author's Note: This is another unconventional pairing that I've found myself rather fond of and want to take a shot at. I've had this story idea in my head for about two or three months now and am now writing it out. I hope you all give this story a chance and stay tuned for more of Marcus and Hermione's story. Also, thanks so much to my brother for taking the time to create the cover art for this story; thanks Buggo! Love, SehunsBae37.**


	2. Chapter 2

Quite the Catch

MarcusxHermione; DracoxLuna

Rated T

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

**Author's Note: Here is the next chapter to QtC, and I hope you all like it. Also, does anyone know the color of Marcus's eyes, or the actor that played him? I can't tell if they are a bluish color or hazel/brown, and my brother thinks they are grey. If anyone knows or has an idea, please let me know. Also, I hope everyone had a wonderful Thanksgiving Day and ate lots and lots of yummy food. Love, SehunsBae37.**

Quite the Catch

Chapter 2

The news of Marcus Flint saving Hermione Granger from falling to her death spread quickly throughout Hogwarts after the whole ordeal. Due to this, many girls hailed Marcus as a hero and suddenly found him _very _attractive. Other students however, mainly those in Gryffindor House, wanted to know how Hermione had gotten into a situation of having to be rescued by the troll of Slytherin. Hermione deflected all questions, though she did share the encounter with her best friends.

"So because you were trying to save your notes, you nearly died and had to be rescued by Flint," Ron had said in response to her story.

At her nod, Harry had said, "Well, I'm glad you are alright, Hermione. And I suppose he should be thanked."

At the mention of thanking Marcus, Hermione realized that she had never thanked the Sixth Year for saving her. She had been rushed off to the Hospital Wing to be looked over not long after he had caught her, and thus hadn't had a chance to thank him. Sure, she had seen him during meals in the Great Hall and passing by in the corridors, but she never thought to thank him properly for saving her life. Hermione decided she would have to remedy that, and that was how she found herself walking down to the Dungeons before lunch a week later. She ignored the sneers and jeers of a few Slytherins that passed by her before stopping about halfway into the Dungeons. She had a feeling the Slytherin Common Room was around here, but she did not see a door or portrait that would indicate that it was the entrance to said Common Room.

Just as she was contemplating finding Professor Snape to ask him, or at the least to ask for Marcus so she could thank him, the sound of stone moving caught her attention. Turning her head, Hermione's eyes widened to see a patch of bare stone wall moving to reveal an opening, and out of that opening stepped out Slytherin Fourth Year Adrian Pucey, Chaser for the Slytherin Quidditch team. Upon seeing the Gryffindor girl, he quirked an eyebrow before asking, "What are you doing down here, Granger?"

Finding herself a bit nervous in the presence of the older boy, Hermione fidgeted a bit before answering, "I was looking for Flint."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to thank him for last week."

Pucey stared down at the bushy brunette with a contemplative look on his face for a while before telling her to wait a moment. He turned back to the entrance of the Slytherin Common Room and stepped back inside, disappearing for a moment. He soon returned with Marcus not far behind him. At seeing the little brunette Marcus blinked in surprise and said in polite greeting, "Granger."

Hermione looked up at the tall muscular boy and replied, "Hi."

Adrian looked between them before stating he was going to head up to lunch. Looking at Hermione he said, "Don't tell anyone I did this, Granger; I'll deny it."

Marcus rolled his eyes at his Housemate as he walked way before turning his attention back to Hermione. Looking down at her he asked, "What is it? Adrian made it sound important."

Blushing Hermione stuttered out slightly, "N-Not really. I-I mean, you may not think so, b-but it is important to me." Getting her bearings, Hermione straightened her back and cleared her throat before looking Marcus in his eye. "I wanted to thank you for saving my life last week. It was unexpected and probably caused you a lot of trouble, but I just wanted to let you know that I'm grateful all the same."

Marcus was surprised at the girl's thanks. He had never been thanked for anything in his life, at least not by anyone that wasn't his mother. So to hear him being thanked so sincerely by Granger, it made him feel, well…good. Not only that, he felt awkward as well and thus replied back 'you're welcome' in a rather awkward manner, rubbing the back of his head as he did.

Realizing that she had made him uncomfortable, Hermione thanked him once again before quickly leaving the Dungeons, hurrying back to the Ground Floor with her bushy hair flying behind her. As she hurried away, she could feel Marcus's eyes staring after her the whole way.

* * *

Later that evening in the remaining rays of the setting sun, Marcus was flying around on his broom, wanting to clear his head from his confusion from earlier. He still couldn't believe that Hermione Granger had sought him out to thank him for catching her in her hear death fall. He hadn't imagined she would do that and thus it had shocked and confused him that she had and ended up feeling embarrassed about it. Even so, Marcus found he also felt good that his good deed was appreciated by the Gryffindor girl. But despite all of this, he found himself feeling confused.

The Gryffindor Second Year had always in a sense confused Marcus. It made him wonder how someone so small could carry so much knowledge and be on the same academic level as her older peers but be subjected to being taught with those her own age. Even as a Sixth Year, he still struggled with his academia, and knew he could be bested mentally by Granger. With that thought in mind, he also quietly respected her smarts knowing not many did, especially Professor Snape though that was due to her speaking out of turn. But despite being the little know-it-all that she was, Marcus thought Granger was probably a really nice girl. However, her being friends with Potter and the youngest Weasley boy, it made her an easier target to be made fun of and subjected to bullying. It hadn't gone past his notice that Pansy and Millicent seemed to be bullying her more this year than last.

Marcus was so caught up in his thoughts that he was caught by surprise when a person flew by him on their broom, cuffing him on the side of his head. Whipping his head around he saw that it was Adrian that had hit him and was flying around him. Glaring at him he asked, "What the hell, Pucey?"

Adrian grinned and said, "Just wanted to make sure you were still there. You didn't answer when I called your name."

"Did you have to hit me in the head, though?"

"I found it more effective that way." Snickering at Marcus' annoyed expression, Adrian calmed down a bit before asking, "So did Granger thank you for saving her?"

At Marcus' nod, Adrian said, "I'm surprised she decided to thank you at all, and without her sidekicks."

Marcus was quiet for a moment before saying, "You know, I think Granger may not be so bad. Without Potter and Weasley flanking her, I mean."

"Right, and without Draco's input about her being a Muggleborn and all."

Like Marcus, Adrian wasn't one to just call someone of lesser blood, a Muggleborn, a Mudblood. He too found it disrespectful and had been taught not to call a Muggleborn that. Of course being in Slytherin, it was a bit hard to pretend that hearing their peers call anyone of Muggle descent such a slur wasn't bothersome, and thus they strived not to say it at all. And like Marcus, Adrian had nothing against Granger. They just didn't interact on account of being in different Houses and Years.

Adrian shrugged and continued, "I'll even admit—and you better not repeat this—I find her to be a bit…cute. For a thirteen-year-old Second Year, I mean."

"Thirteen?" Marcus asked, though he was surprised to hear Adrian thought Granger to be cute. Sure, she probably would be considered cute for her age, but her bushy hair and large front teeth were a bit off-putting in his opinion. Then again, he had no room to talk about her teeth when he knew the state of his own and how others perceived them to be. Compared to his, Granger's teeth were perfect.

"Yeah, Granger is thirteen. She's one of the oldest in her Year. So when next term starts, she'll be thirteen at the start of her Third Year, but will soon turn fourteen."

"Interesting." Marcus was silent for a moment saying, "You know she is the first person to thank me for something other than my mother?"

Adrian looked surprised. "Really?"

"Yeah, and she was very sincere about it."

"I would be too if you saved me from certain death."

"But I didn't expect her to thank me for it. I actually expected her to forget about it."

"But she didn't, and she sought you out personally to express her thanks." Adrian grinned at Marcus teasingly and said, "She might have a crush on you, Marcus."

Marcus flushed at the sudden statement before looking incredulously at the younger boy. Shaking his head he said, "Don't be stupid, Adrian. She was just grateful for my help, nothing more and nothing less. I doubt I'll ever speak to her again."

Adrian shrugged before saying, "You never know, mate. Like I said, she's cute now and I imagine she'll be real pretty as she gets older. Next year she will be allowed to go to Hogsmeade; maybe you can invite her out there next year."

"Don't be weird, Pucey. Stop trying to set me up with someone younger than I am."

"Three years is not that much younger."

"It is when I'm a Sixth Year and she's only a Second Year. Now stop being ridiculous and leave it alone. Granger and I aren't ever going to get to that point and we're never going to speak to each other ever again after today."

Adrian held up his hands in a placating manner, balancing himself on his broomstick before saying, "Alright, alright, I'll leave it. I'm just saying, I'll bet Granger will be a catch in another year or two, that's all."

"Then you ask her out next year."

Silence flowed between the two of them before Adrian looked down towards the ground, his eyes focusing in on something. Looking down as well, Marcus spotted the familiar bushy hair of Granger walking with Potter and Weasley, on the way back it seemed from the half-giant's hut. As he watched her walk with her friends, he heard Adrian say, "Maybe I will."

Marcus rolled his eyes at his Housemate's words before turning his broom and flying off, wanting to be left alone to his thoughts. He knew he and Granger would never interact again, and there was no point in trying to make another one happen. Besides, he would be gone from Hogwarts in another year and he wouldn't see anymore of Hermione Granger.


	3. Chapter 3

Quite the Catch

MarcusxHermione; DracoxLuna

Rated T

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Quite the Catch

Chapter 3

_2 Years Later…_

Hermione sat at her usual table in the library, hard at work and studying as usual. It was one moment she had to herself to do the things she was exceptional at, and without having Harry and Ron in her ear about the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Of course, it was interesting and a bit exciting to say the least, especially with it happening at Hogwarts. However, Hermione had been worried sick about it since the moment Harry's name had mysteriously popped out of the Goblet of Fire, dubbing him the _fourth _Tri-Wizard champion. And now with that, Ron had turned his back on Harry out of jealousy and anger, despite the fact that Harry did not put his name in that blasted goblet. The First Task would soon be upon them, and though there was much excitement over it—as well as her constant worry concerning her best friend—that did not take away from assignments being due and tests to be taken.

At the moment, while sitting in the library, Hermione was busy studying for her History of Magic test, to which she was sure she would pass. She was so deep in study that she was startled upon hearing the sounds of books falling from a shelf, followed by a low curse. Wondering what happened, Hermione stood from her chair and made her way to the many bookshelves, looking down the first aisle and seeing nothing. The second aisle however, she found the source of the noise. Huddle down on the floor picking up many books was another student, a male one. He was large in build and seemed to be on the tall side, dark brown hair upon his head. She could tell from his House crest that he was of Slytherin House, but that did not stop her from speaking to him.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked as she approached. "Do you need some help?"

The male looked up and Hermione's eyes widened in surprise seeing that it was none other than Marcus Flint. He was supposed to have graduated last year, and yet he was here in his school uniform for another year it seemed. They stared at each other for what felt like the longest time, emotions they could not begin to fathom at the sight of each other. But the one thing that they could both feel in each other's presence was surprise.

Blinking Marcus said in greeting, "Granger."

Nodding Hermione replied, "Flint."

Marcus nodded as well and went back to picking up the books that he had accidentally knocked off of the shelf. Standing up with them in hand, he began to put some back on the shelf, keeping a few in hand. Feeling eyes upon him, he turned to look at Granger to see her still standing there looking at him. Beginning to feel a bit uncomfortable with her gaze upon him, he asked, "What is it?"

Realizing that she had been staring at him, Hermione blushed in embarrassment before saying, "I um…I was just wondering what you were doing here?"

"You mean still at Hogwarts?"

"No…I mean, y-yes…I mean, well…" Hermione's blush grew deeper as she stumbled over her words. "I mean, what are you doing here in the library? Though I suppose I could also mean being still at Hogwarts."

Marcus nodded before looking down at the books in his hands. He began to shelve the last two books he did not need while saying in a low voice, "I failed my N.E.W.T.s last year and have to retake them and the year over."

The brunette frowned at hearing the news before saying, "I'm sorry."

"I don't need pity about it, least of all from you, Granger. I am quite aware of how stupid I am in comparison to you."

"I'm not saying it to make you feel bad about your intelligence, Flint. I'm sure you are quite smart and studious in your own way. Not everyone is as studious as I am and do just fine in their studies."

The Slytherin looked at the Gryffindor with a raised eyebrow. "Then why apologize for my incompetence?"

Hermione tilted her head a bit. "I did not say you were incompetent. I just think that for you to have failed your N.E.W.T.s, there had to be a good reason for it."

"I'm not obligated to tell you anything, Granger."

"I didn't ask you to, Flint."

The two of them stood staring at each other, irritation present in both of their faces. To Marcus, it seemed as if Granger was pressing to find out more about his failing, being too nosy for her own good and he didn't like it. For Hermione, it seemed to her that Flint was being unreasonably rude for no reason. Though their last encounter had been somewhat pleasant, that did not mean they had become friends. In fact, they were far from it and this new encounter proved that. However, Hermione had nothing against Flint except for the bad crowd he hung around with. Well, all but one she supposed.

The year prior she had begun a nice little friendship with Adrian Pucey, as surprising as it had been. He had cornered her in the Dungeons on her way to Potions one day and had asked if she wanted to accompany him to Hogsmeade. She had politely declined, but he persisted until she agreed. And though it was obvious to her he was trying to subtly court her, she had made it clear that she was only interested in him as a friend, so long as he was true about being friends with her. Adrian hadn't disappointed and to this day they were still friends, a well-known secret for Harry and Ron who had caught them talking together one day in private. In getting to know Adrian, she had learned about his friendship with Flint and found that they were pretty close and seemed the better of the Slytherins that she knew. And because of her friendship with Adrian, she did not want to be on bad terms with one of his other good friends.

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, Hermione opened her eyes and looked at the book in Marcus's hand she asked, "What is it that you are studying?"

"What makes you think I'm studying?" Marcus asked in return.

"I can't think of any other reason that you'd be in the library right now then unless it was to study, and by yourself at that."

Marcus couldn't help but smile a little and nodded before answering. "I am studying. I'm studying for Flitwick's class. We have a test in four days and I'm sorry to admit that Charms has never been one of my strongest talents. So I've been trying to study for the past week to be prepared. You know what Flitwick says." Marcus stood up a straight from his slightly slouched position and said in squeaky voice to mimic their Charms professor, "My dear student, be sure you are prepared."

Not being able to help herself, Hermione giggled at the young man's interpretation of Professor Flitwick, her face bright with mirth. He had sounded just like Professor Flitwick, and she couldn't help but laugh. Marcus, surprised that the little brunette had found his mocking of Flitwick funny rather than scolding him for it, found himself enchanted with the sound of her laughter. It was nice to hear, a sound that he found could warm one's heart. Looking at her, he took in her curly brown hair—no longer bushy—and dark sooty lashes. She had a cute button nose and natural rosy pink lips. And her eyes, those mocha brown colored eyes, they seemed to sparkle in the dim lighting of the library. Yes, he found himself enchanted with her and he had to shake himself away from his current thoughts. However, his mind recalled what Adrian had told him about Granger two years prior.

_"I imagine she'll be real pretty as she gets older."_

Yes, Granger was pretty now, Marcus would admit. She was only a Fourth Year, but he remembered that she was fifteen now and she had grown into her looks, though she still had some more growing to do. Clearing his throat he said, "But yes, that is why I am in here. Studying for Charms and all that."

Hermione, having ceased in her giggling, looked up at the dark-haired male and bit her lip for a moment before saying, "I can help you study, if you want."

Shocked by her offer, Marcus asked, "Really?"

"Yes, if you want to."

Marcus couldn't believe it. Hermione Granger was offering to help him study for his Charms test, and was sincere about it; that much, he could tell. He looked down at the Charms book in his hand and looked back at the brunette, looking into her mocha brown eyes. In them he could see sincerity and kindness, emotions he wasn't used to receiving from people, especially girls. And in this case, he never expected it from Hermione Granger. Then again, she had sincerely thanked him two years prior for saving her life from her near-death fall. Perhaps Granger really was offering to help him out of the goodness of her heart and not looking for anything in return. He then decided to take her up on her offer and agreed to it, causing the brunette to smile brightly; he found he too had to smile as well.

Hermione invited him to her table and soon the two of them were studying together, the Gryffindor Fourth Year helping the Slytherin Seventh Year repeat with his Charms. Marcus found that Granger was an exceptional tutor and felt that he understood his Charms topics a little better. Not only was Marcus learning, so was Hermione and couldn't help but be intrigued by what Marcus was learning—or relearning rather. And for the first time, Marcus was witness to Hermione's intellectual prowess.

As they studied, they also found that they were good company to be around, so long as it was only them together. They both knew that if their respective companions were around, they wouldn't be able to do this. They studied on, Marcus practicing his Charms with Hermione helping with wand movements and pronunciation. Before long, it was time to leave the library and curfew was about hit. It had actually surprised them how long they sat there, for it had been Madame Pince to come and remind them that it was time to leave. Neither Hermione or Marcus missed the obvious surprise and confusion on Madame Pince's face at seeing the two of them seated at a table together civilly.

Marcus and Hermione packed their things and left the library in silence, the two of them hesitating outside of it. Hermione bit her lip and fiddled with her skirt for a moment before saying, "This was nice."

"Yes, it was," Marcus replied. He scratched the back of his head before saying, "Thanks for your help, Granger. I feel I have a better understanding for my Charms test now."

"You're welcome. Maybe…maybe we can do it again before your test. You know, to make sure you are doubly prepared."

Dark grey eyes stared into Hermione's brown ones before Marcus nodded and chuckled before saying, "Sure thing. Two days from now?"

The brunette smiled in return. "I'd like that."

"Alright then. See you then, Granger."

As Marcus turned to walk down the stairs to the Ground Floor to head to the Dungeons, he stopped momentarily when he heard her say, "Hermione."

Turning to look back up at her, he saw Hermione looking back at him. She smiled and said, "Call me 'Hermione', not 'Granger'."

Marcus smirked in amusement before saying in reply, "Then call me 'Marcus', not 'Flint'."

Hermione grinned and nodded before wishing Marcus 'goodnight' and turning to climb the stairs to get to Gryffindor Tower. And as she left, she could feel Marcus' eyes trained on her the entire way.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas and have a Happy New Year! And I hope you all enjoy the development of Marcus and Hermione as this story progresses. XOXO, SehunsBae37.**


	4. Chapter 4

Quite the Catch

MarcusxHermione; DracoxLuna

Rated T

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Quite the Catch

Chapter 4

As promised, Marcus and Hermione met up again in the library to go over the Slytherin's Charms work for his upcoming test. Hermione had been pleasantly surprised that Marcus had been able to recall everything they had gone over the last time when she suggested they go over the subjects they studied the last time. Hermione had been proud of him and Marcus too was proud of himself, still happy that Hogwarts's brightest student was willing to help him at least pass his Charms test. They had spent a good couple hours with Marcus's studies in the library before curfew, and Hermione had wished Marcus 'good luck' on his test before returning to Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

The moment Marcus had returned to Slytherin Dungeon, he went to the Boys Dormitory and headed for the Slytherin Sixth Year dormitory, knocking on it before calling out, "Pucey!"

The door opened not long after and Adrian opened the door saying, "Evening, Marcus."

"Are your roommates in here with you currently?"

"No, it's just me. I'm studying for McGonagall. Do you want to come in?"

Marcus nodded and stepped into the Sixth Year Slytherin Boys Dormitory, moving to sit on Adrian's bed with him. Once Adrian had closed the door and settled onto his bed as well, he asked, "What brings you here?"

"Well, I've just returned from the library where I've been studying for Flitwick."

"Oh yeah, how's that coming along?"

"The test is tomorrow, and I actually feel good about it. Though, that may be because Granger tutored me a bit."

Adrian's eyes widened in surprise before asking, "Hermione tutored you?"

Nodding in reply, Marcus answered, "Yeah, and I actually understand everything for the most part. With her help, I think I have a chance at passing."

"That's great, mate. If anyone can help you outside of the professors, it's Hermione."

Marcus was almost surprised to hear Adrian refer to the brunette by her first name, but he was aware that they had formed a friendship the year prior, something he had witnessed and been told about by Adrian himself. Looking back at his friend he said, "I just hope her help pays off tomorrow."

The Sixth Year clapped a hand on his shoulder and replied, "It will, trust me. She's helped me before last year with Herbology and I had one of the highest scores for that test. You just be sure to thank her when you pass."

"If I pass."

"You will Marcus, you will."

* * *

Two weeks later, not long following the First Task, Hermione was walking along the Great Lake, her nose stuck in a book as she read to her heart's content. Though the First Task was currently over, everyone was buzzing about the Second Task and what it could be. She hoped it wasn't anything too serious like the first one had been. Dragons, honestly! She was still worried about Harry's well-being with him forced to participate and he had the most dangerous pick of the dragons the last time. Even so, she didn't have to worry too much about it at the moment. The reason for that being was the constant babbling and talk of the Yule Ball on Christmas Day.

Though the idea of the Yule Ball was exciting and she was very much looking forward to going, she couldn't help but worry about Harry. As a Tri-Wizard champion, he would have to open up the ball with the other three champions in a waltz, and she knew Harry had two left feet. Also, he had yet to secure a date for the event. She herself had one, but she wondered if her friend would be ready by Christmas.

She was so wrapped up in her thoughts and book that she was surprised when she bumped into a hard body. Dropping her book in the snow she bent down to get it and said, "I'm so sorry. I should have been paying attention to where I was going."

"It's alright," a familiar voice said in response.

Looking up Hermione saw that she had bumped into Marcus Flint. Standing back up straight with her book she greeted, "Hello Marcus. Sorry again for bumping into you."

Marcus nodded and replied, "It's alright, you looked rather occupied."

Hermione blushed in response, causing Marcus to give a small smile. As he continued to look at her, he couldn't help but think that she indeed really was pretty now. He still couldn't believe that Adrian had been right in that she would grow into her looks and was indeed pretty. However, he hadn't sought her out to admire he looks, though he would admit he liked to look at her and had many times during the two days she had tutored him. No, he had sought her out to show her something very important.

Clearing his throat he held out a rolled up piece of parchment and said, "Open it."

The brunette quirked an eyebrow at him for saying it in such a commanding tone before saying, "You could ask me, and do it nicely."

"Open it…please."

"We'll work on it." Hermione took the rolled up parchment from the tall young man and opened it, looking over it's contents. Realizing what it was she looked back up at him and said, "This is your Charms test."

The dark-haired male nodded in agreement. "Yes, it is."

"How did you do?"

"Look for yourself."

Hermione looked back at the test and looked down at the bottom where Flitwick had placed Marcus's score. Seeing the points that he had received, she did a mental calculation of what that would have equated to for the W.O.M.B.A.T. system and gasped. With wide brown eyes, Hermione looked up at Marcus with a bright grin before exclaiming, "You passed!"

Marcus grinned and nodded saying, "I did. Flitwick even told me that it was the equivalent of an Exceeding Expectations and was very impressed."

"Marcus, congratulations!" Hermione couldn't help herself and threw herself at the older boy, wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug.

Startled by her action, Marcus stood stock still for a moment before awkwardly patting her back in response to her hug. Realizing that she was probably making him uncomfortable, Hermione pulled away from Marcus and looked down at her feet, a bright blush covering her face and hoped her curly hair would cover it up. Marcus though could see her blush through the curls and noticed that she had a slight smattering of freckles across her nose, something he hadn't noticed before in the dim lighting of the library. They were so…cute. Blinking at his sudden train of thought, Marcus shook his head before saying, "Thank you, Granger."

Hermione looked up at him and said, "Hermione."

"Right, Hermione. Anyway, I wanted to thank you for your helping me study for this test. I'm sure without your help, I would have failed miserably."

"It is no trouble, really. I wish Harry and Ron would request my help like this rather than wait towards the end of the year to try and cram all the school year's work in."

Marcus chuckled a little before saying, "Give my congratulations to Potter for making it through the First Task with his life intact. Draco had bet he wouldn't make it through without at least one of his limbs."

A sour look came over the brunette's face. "I want to punch that git in the face again for hexing my teeth."

A silence fell after her statement before Marcus laughed saying, "I would love to see that happen. But what do you mean 'again'?"

"Oh, I punched Malfoy last year." She had the decency to look guilty about it, even though she believed she was in the right. But had a professor seen her do it, she would have gotten in trouble.

"Right, I heard about it. Or rather, I heard Malfoy complaining about getting punched by a Muggleborn."

Hermione smiled sadly before saying, "Muggleborn. That's not what he said."

Marcus didn't see any point in lying. "No, he didn't."

"At least you and Adrian spare me a few kind words."

He frowned in response. "We're not the only ones in Slytherin that don't think the same way that Malfoy and others think."

"Well, I have yet to meet any others that don't show any hostility towards me."

"I can introduce you to some if you want."

"No, it's quite alright." A cold wind blew around them, causing Hermione to shiver and pull her cloak tighter around her. Handing Marcus his test back, she said, "I better head back inside, it is chilly out here. Congratulations again on your test. You deserve it."

The Slytherin nodded in response and watched as the Gryffindor girl turned to head back to the castle. He watched her go for a moment before walking after her, his long strides having him catch up with her rather quickly. Reaching her he said, "Hermione, wait a moment."

Turning Hermione said, "Yes?"

Marcus looked down at her for a moment, a sudden nervous look coming about his face. He scratched the back of his head in nervousness before saying, "I want to ask you something. Note, you can say 'no' if you want, I won't be offended if you do."

"What is it?"

"I was wondering if maybe…you know…if you would like to go to the Yule Ball with me? You know, as repayment for helping to tutor me?"

Mocha brown eyes widened in surprise at the question, her heart beating a little quickly in her chest. Though she was very surprised by his question, Hermione gave him a sad smile before answering, "You don't have to repay me for tutoring you, Marcus. You passing is payment enough. And thank you for asking me, but I already have someone I'm going with."

Though he wouldn't admit it, Marcus felt his spirits drop a little at her response. Nodding in understanding he said, "That's alright, I just thought I'd ask."

"But I promise to save you a dance, if you want. Though, I'm not sure what your Housemates will think of it."

"I can handle my Housemates. And I will look forward to it."

Hermione grinned brightly up at him before bidding him 'goodbye' and hurrying back inside the castle to escape the cold. Marcus watched her leave with a fond smile on his face. He couldn't fully believe it, but he was finding himself rather fond of Harry Potter's friend. Perhaps because she was the first person during his time at Hogwarts to show him any kindness outside of Adrian. Even though they weren't, Marcus found himself wondering about the possibility of him and Hermione becoming friends. She was already with Adrian, so it wasn't a stretch to think she might want to be friends with him. Even so, he wouldn't get his hopes up about it. But he couldn't help but smile more at the thought of having a dance with the little brunette at the Yule Ball.

With that thought in mind, Marcus trudged back to the castle himself, wanting to get out of the snow and inside the warm castle, his spirits now lifted again.

* * *

Hermione entered Gryffindor Tower and was walking through the Common Room when she heard someone called her name.

"Hey Hermione!"

Turning her head she saw Neville Longbottom headed her way. Smiling at the blond male she greeted, "Hello Neville."

Reaching her Neville said, "Hey. Listen, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure Neville."

Neville led Hermione over to an empty corner of the Common Room, away from listening ears. Just to be on the safe side, Neville cast a Muffliato Charm, causing a few of their Housemates to look their way in annoyance but otherwise leave them alone. Turning back to his friend he said, "I saw you outside with Marcus Flint."

Hermione's eyes widened at hearing that. "Oh, you did?"

"Yeah, and you hugged him after he showed you something."

"Oh, that. Neville, if I tell you this, I ask you not to tell Harry and Ron. Can you promise me?"

Nodding Neville replied, "Yeah, I can."

Taking a deep breath, Hermione explained to Neville how she and Marcus had officially met two years prior after he had saved her life from her fall from the Astronomy Tower. She then told him of how she had run into him in the library where he was trying to study for Charms and she offered to tutor him since he was repeating his Seventh Year. She explained that she had hugged him because her tutoring and his hard studying had paid off and Marcus had passed his Charms test.

After hearing her explanation, Neville nodded in understanding before asking, "So you and Flint are friends now?"

The girl frowned for a moment at the question before answering, "I'm not sure. I guess if I had to answer, then no. But I'd like to think it would be possible to be friends with him. He's not that bad and is actually nice to talk to."

"If you say so, and I trust your judgement. But just be careful, okay? He is a Slytherin, after all."

"Thank you for your concern, Neville. But really, that's all it was."

"Alright then. Oh, just so you know I asked Ginny to the Yule Ball."

Smiling at the blond Hermione said, "That's great, Neville. And thanks for listening to me before making an assumption about what you saw."

Neville nodded and gave Hermione a friendly pat on her shoulder before canceling the Muffliato and heading for the stairs leading up to the dormitories. Hermione sighed before doing the same, wanting some time to herself and her thoughts, the thoughts that had a certain Slytherin Chaser in mind.


	5. Chapter 5

Quite the Catch

MarcusxHermione; DracoxLuna

Rated T

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Quite the Catch

Chapter 5

Marcus felt incredibly stuffy in his formal black dress robes. It was more stifling than he would like and if he had his choice, he would have shown up in his regular attire. However, he did understand that the Yule Ball was a formal event and thus he had to dress the part. His partner for the night, Millicent Bulstrode, was also dressed in elegant dress robes as well, hers a dark grey almost black color. Neither of them was too keen on dancing or the ball or anything like that, but they also didn't want to be considered wet blankets for not attending. Therefore, they decided to attend together, but knew more than likely they wouldn't be together the whole night. Marcus had even resolved himself to leave the ball a little early just to get away from the fray and excitement. It was a bit too much for him, and everything was so…white.

Even so, the night wasn't all bad. He wouldn't admit it, but he had been looking for familiar curly brown hair the moment he stepped into the overly decorated Great Hall but could not spot the girl he was looking for. Imagine his surprise though to see her walk in on the arm of Viktor freaking Krum with the rest of the Tri-Wizard Champions and their dates. Hermione looked so…different. She was…beautiful. And the way her periwinkle-blue dress robes floated around her as she was twirled around by the burly Bulgarian made her seem to float on air.

She seemed to be having fun with Viktor Krum, _a lot _of fun. He didn't know why, but Marcus found himself feeling some type of way about that, about Hermione having fun with Viktor and not him. Then again, it wasn't like he and Hermione spent much time together anyway. Their relationship was cordial at best, but they also weren't friends. But what was stopping them? Adrian had made friends with the brunette no problem and regarded her highly, but Adrian was also more friendly than he was. He was also less intimidating than he was, but Marcus knew he didn't scare Hermione. Perhaps once, but not anymore. She had even gone out of her way to help tutor him; hell, she even hugged him when he passed his test. But the fact of the matter was that they weren't friends. They were just acquaintances, so why did he feel funny about seeing her with Krum? Maybe it was because he was another large Quidditch player with recognition that Marcus could only wish to have. Oh well, he supposed it didn't matter. Even though he would like to leave the Yule Ball early, Hermione did promise to save him a dance, a dance that he had to admit to himself he was looking forward to. After their dance, he would leave for Slytherin Dungeon.

Marcus began looking around for Hermione some time over halfway through the ball, hoping she was free to dance with him now. He knew he was sure to get some strange looks from his Housemates, but he didn't care. He just found himself really wanting to dance with the little brunette. Because he was so tall, he could easily scan the Great Hall with little effort to find her, though he did understand it might be hard to pick her out in the large crowd. Luckily, his dark grey eyes finally spotted her. Making his way through the crowd towards her, Marcus was about to call her name but paused. Hermione seemed to be quickly leaving the Great Hall, and she looked rather upset. Upon closer inspection, he saw that she was in a rather heated argument with Weasley and he dumb redhead didn't seem the slightest bit upset that whatever he was saying was hurting Hermione's feelings. Hell, even he could see the angry tears standing in her eyes. Frowning he made his way through the crowd and followed them out of the Great Hall, stopping when he heard Hermione's tearful voice yelling at Weasley from the bottom of the steps leading to the First Floor.

"I can't believe you would say that to me, Ronald! If it upsets you so much, next time there is a ball ask me before somebody else does, and _not _as a last resort!" Hermione yelled at the redhead, her sleek hair beginning to return to its curly state from her frazzled nerves.

Ron shrugged and said, "That's besides the point. And I stand by what I said. He's only using you."

"How _dare _you!"

Ron brushed past Hermione to head up the stairs, obviously on his way back to Gryffindor Tower. He turned to say something else, but stopped looking over her head and said, "Harry."

Marcus blinked having not noticed that Potter had indeed walked past him out of the Great Hall and seemed to be turning in early himself. He watched as Potter approached his two friends, Hermione whirling round on him and asking, "Where have you been?"

Before Potter could speak, Marcus heard the brunette tell him—or order, rather—and the redhead to head to bed. Potter made no protest and climbed the stairs to meet his other friend, the two of them headed up. Hermione wiped her tears but soon turned back around and stomped up the stairs after the two boys, having heard whatever it was that Weasley had uttered, screaming, "RON, YOU'VE SPOILED EVERYTHING!"

As Potter and Weasley quickly retreated, Hermione plopped down on the stairs and cried, kicking off one shoe and throwing the other down the steps. She buried her face in her hands and bent down so her head was in her lap, not at all caring who was seeing her cry. Marcus's heart clenched at the sight, not liking to see her upset like this, especially over someone who didn't deserve her tears, and a Weasley no less. Walking towards her, he stopped to pick up her shoe at the bottom of the steps before climbing up the to her. Stopping three steps below her, he said, "I don't recall Cinderella staying at the ball after losing her shoe."

Hermione gasped and looked up, surprised to see Marcus standing before her with her shoe in hand. Sniffling and wiping her tears away she replied, "Cinderella also didn't have friends that would spit hateful words to her just to make themselves feel better."

"No, she didn't."

"How much did you hear?"

"Just the back half, but from what I could gather, Weasley is accusing Krum of using you in some fashion that is less than pure, probably insulting you for being his date for tonight, and is in general a right git."

Hermione giggled a little and wiped her eyes again before nodding saying, "Yes, that would seem to be it. Though, he's really just being spiteful because he can't believe that someone like Viktor would be interested in someone like me."

Marcus frowned. "Well, why wouldn't he? You're smart, you're kind, and you're pretty. And you can also hold your own against those who consider themselves better than you. There is nothing wrong with any male being interested in that."

She knew he was just trying to cheer her up, but Hermione found herself smiling and blushing upon the Slytherin calling her 'pretty'. She didn't think she was pretty, decent maybe, but not pretty. But Marcus had said she was, and so easily too. Perhaps he really did think she was pretty, unless he only meant for tonight. It didn't matter though, because in the end his little response lifted her spirits. Looking up at him she said, "Thank you, Marcus."

"It's no problem. And don't let that tosser get to you. His only real issue is that he had to show up tonight in those ghastly dress robes."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh, Marcus laughing with her. He was right, after all. Ron had to wear such hideous dress robes for the night and had been in a bad mood since getting them in the mail. Wiping away the rest of her tears, she sniffled once more before smiling up at the dark-haired boy, her eyes shining as she looked at him. Upon seeing her sweet smile and shining mocha eyes, Marcus felt his heart stop momentarily in his chest before beating again, only a little faster. Was it…was it because of Hermione? Because of how she simply smiled at him? She had smiled at him before, so what was different about it now? Was it because of how her eyes sparkled when she looked at him?

Not wanting to dwell on it any more for fear of further confusion, Marcus moved to sit next to the brunette on the stairs. Once he was settled he said, "You know, if you just wanted to, I can help you get back at Weasley for ruining your night."

"No, I don't want to do that. I mean, I don't want to stoop to get even. Besides, it won't even matter soon."

"As long as Krum has an interest in you and is here at Hogwarts, it will matter. Weasley's not going to let you see any peace about him until he is gone."

The brunette groaned before saying, "I don't want to deal with Ron for that long just because Viktor and I are friends."

"Which is why I say we get back at Weasley now, or at least play a harmless prank on him."

"Harmless?"

"Well, if it were me doing it, it wouldn't be. But since it is you, it will be harmless, or as harmless as it can be." Marcus nudged Hermione and said a bit teasingly, "You know you want to."

Giggling Hermione shook her head before saying, "I'll think about it. Maybe when he pisses me off again, I'll take you up on your offer."

Marcus nodded and said, "I'll be waiting, because knowing that prat, it won't be long."

Hermione giggled again before sighing and looking back down in her lap. It was quiet between the two of them, the only sound being that of the music drifting out of the Great Hall and the chatter of peers. Some people that walked by them on the steps or were leaving the Great Hall looked at them strangely, all of them wondering what in the name of Merlin Hermione Granger and Marcus Flint were doing sitting together and looking rather content at that. Neither Hermione or Marcus cared, though. However, they did know that there would be talk about it later (if anyone cared to bring it up, that is).

Suddenly remembering something important, Hermione gasped before turning to look at her companion. Getting his attention, she said, "Oh, I've almost forgotten. I promised to save you a dance tonight."

Dark grey eyes blinked in surprise, surprised that the Gryffindor girl remembered to do that. He figured that with what had just happened, she wouldn't want to. And even though he himself was looking forward to it, he wouldn't hold her to her promise if she wasn't feeling up to it. Shaking his head he said, "No, it's alright; you don't have to, Hermione. After that whole ordeal with Weasley, you probably don't even care to dance right now anyway."

"Don't assume to know what I do and don't want to do, Marcus," Hermione retorted, though there was no malice in her words. Smiling up at him she said, "I want to dance with you, Marcus."

Marcus stared down at Hermione for a moment before a soft smile appeared on his face. Standing up from his seated position on the stairs, he stepped down a few steps before holding his hand out to her. Hermione took it and allowed him to help her stand before letting him lead her down the steps, taking notice of how he picked up her shoes for her as he did. When they reached the bottom, he placed her shoes on the floor and held her hands as she stepped into them, helping her to keep balance. Once her shoes were securely back on her feet, He began walking towards the Great Hall, but stopped when he felt a tug on his hand.

Turning to look at the brunette, Marcus asked, "Hermione?"

Hermione looked up at him and tugged on his hand again saying, "Come on."

She turned and walked away from the Great Hall and down a corridor, pulling Marcus along and Marcus allowing her to. As they walked further down the corridor, passing by lingering students and the music drifting from the Great Hall fading, the Seventh Year couldn't help but wonder where Hermione was taking him. Soon they stopped at one of the many entrances of the courtyard, the same one he had saved her from falling to certain doom. The courtyard was covered in snow, the snow falling from the sky in beautifully random patterns. Marcus looked down at Hermione, the Fourth Year Gryffindor looking up at him with a smile. She then stepped out into the falling snow, never once letting go of his hand as he followed her until they were standing in the middle of the courtyard.

Taking her wand from where it was hidden in her dress robes, Hermione waved it and a Muggle radio appeared on one of the stone benches. With another wave of her wand, it playing Tchaikovsky's _Pas de Deux _from the Nutcracker ballet. Putting her wand away she looked up at Marcus and said, "I'm ready."

Marcus chuckled and nodded, taking his own wand and waving it towards their feet, putting an Anti-Slipping Charm on their shoes so as not to slip on any snow or hidden ice during their dance. After he put his own wand away, he gently took Hermione's hand in his while placing his other on her tiny waist; Hermione put her other hand on his shoulder. They almost would have looked silly, with Marcus being so tall and Hermione being so small in comparison. Yet, if anyone had walked by and saw them, they would have thought that they in fact looked rather cute together.

Without any hesitation Marcus began moving in time with the music, leading Hermione and dancing with her around the courtyard from corner to corner. They danced and spun, Hermione's robes floating and Marcus's seemingly flying. Snow fluttered down from the sky, seeming to circle around them while also nestling in their hair. The way the two of them moved was filled with so much grace, their dance flawless as the two of them looked into one another's eyes, dark grey staring into mocha brown. Hermione smiled up at Marcus and laid her head against his broad, strong chest, sighing contentedly while he smiled down at her small form and how she pressed herself against his large one.

The music soon changed to Beethoven's _Moonlight Sonata_, which seemed to be rather fitting as they danced beneath the light of the moon in the sky, the sky and the snow being the only witnesses to their beautiful dance. As their movements began to slow and the song was nearing its end, the two of them ended up back where they started in the middle of the courtyard. Even though the night was cold, both Marcus and Hermione felt warm, and not just from dancing. No, they felt warm on the inside, a warmth that had filled their chests as they stared into each other's eyes as they danced. Looking at each other, it was silent between the two before Hermione smiled and hugged the tall boy, pressing herself against him before whispering, "Happy Christmas, Marcus."

Marcus smiled softly and returned the brunette's hug, wrapping his strong arms around her small frame and holding her sweetly as he replied just as softly, "Happy Christmas, Hermione."

* * *

Later that night, just a little after the ending of the Yule Ball, Hermione was walking into Gryffindor Tower with what could only be described as a practically and deliriously lovestruck smile on her face. Her eyes were shining and she was blushing heavily. Many would have thought it was because of Viktor Krum—many still not believing she was the one the handsome Bulgarian had asked to the Yule Ball—if not for one thing: the outer dress robe wrapped around her shoulders that practically drowned her. If it had been Viktor's no one would have thought much of it, but the fact that it wasn't was what had her fellow lions' attention. The dress robe was black, not red with brown fur, meaning it obviously belonged to some other male that hadn't been her date for the night. Who could Hermione have possibly been with with no one knowing and who gave her their outer dress robe?

Ginny and Neville, who were still in the Common Room with a few others not ready to go to sleep yet and still excited from the Yule Ball, watched as their friend headed up the stairs to the Girls Dormitory, looking at the happy expression on her face as she tugged the robe tighter around her before disappearing from sight. Ginny frowned in wonder, making a mental note to ask Hermione about her Yule Ball night at some point, specifically about where she had disappeared to after her argument with her brother. Neville however, had an inkling of who Hermione had been with and who gave her their outer dress robe, but chose to stay quiet about it for Hermione's sake.

Up in the Fourth Year Girls Dormitory, Hermione was happy to see the room was empty save for Fay Dunbar who was soundly sleeping, none the wiser to Hermione's presence. Stopping by her wardrobe, Hermione took off her shoes and changed out of her dress robes and into her nightgown. She then went to the bathroom and took down her hair, brushing it out before taking the time to French braid it for the night. As she did, she made a mental note to apologize to Viktor for basically bailing on him at the Yule Ball. She was sure he would understand if she told him that Ron had upset her so badly she decided to leave the ball early. Technically, it wasn't a lie. Ron had upset her greatly with his unfounded accusations, but the reason for leaving the ball were completely different, not that Viktor needed to know that.

After using the toilet, washing her hands, and brushing her teeth, Hermione went back to her bed and climbed into it, settling beneath the covers to sleep. Before she did though, she reached down to the foot where Marcus's robe was lying, grabbing it and pulling it up to where she was. Closing her bed-curtains, she settled down on her pillow with Marcus's robe held tightly in her hand. Not helping herself, she pressed the fabric to her nose to smell it, instantly calmed by his comforting scent, the scent of the earth after a fresh rain mixed with chamomile. It was a simple scent, but it was a nice one and one that Hermione would find later to associate with Marcus Flint.

* * *

Marcus walked into Slytherin Dungeon, headed for the Boys Dormitory only to be stopped by a call of his name. Turning he saw Adrian headed his way, he himself still dressed in his dress robes. When the black-haired male stopped in front of him, Marcus asked, "What is it, Adrian?"

Adrian looked up at the slightly taller male and said, "You disappeared from the ball. Where'd you go, mate?"

Marcus didn't reply right away, instead heading towards the Boys Dormitory and to the Slytherin Seventh Year dormitory. Adrian, taking the hint that what his friend had to say wasn't for prying ears, followed behind him. When they entered the Seventh Year Boys Dormitory, Marcus saw that it was empty before closing the door behind Adrian. The two of them settled on Marcus's bed before Marcus said, "Hermione promised to save me a dance."

With wide eyes Adrian asked, "Really?"

"Yes, but when I found her, she was fighting with Weasley. I cheered her up and even offered to get back at him for her for ruining her night."

"I'm sure she refused, she's too nice to her friends sometimes."

"She did, but said she'd take me up on my offer the next time he pissed her off."

"That will be soon, I'm sure."

The two boys chuckled before Marcus cleared his throat and continued. "Anyway, she remembered she promised to save me a dance, though I wasn't going to hold her to it since she was so upset earlier thanks to Weasley. But she insisted and drug me away from the ball to the courtyard to have our dance."

Adrian smirked at hearing those words. "A private dance, eh? And with no prying eyes? Must have been a good time, am I right?"

"Stuff it, Pucey."

The Sixth Year laughed before calming down again, done with teasing his friend for now. Looking at him he asked, "So how was it really?"

How would Marcus describe that moment while dancing with Hermione? He supposed there were many words to describe it, but his mind settled on one in particular. Looking away from Adrian to stare at the wall in thought, Marcus finally answered, "Magical."

Adrian smiled at Marcus's response, taking notice that the tips of his ears turned pink when he said that. Not many people knew Marcus well, but he did and he knew that whenever Marcus was embarrassed or flustered or anything akin to that emotion, the tips of his ears turned pink. So the fact that talking about Hermione Granger made his ears do that had Adrian believing that his friend was possibly beginning to fall—at least a little bit—for the Gryffindor girl. Adrian wasn't opposed to it, wanting to his see his two friends happy together, but he knew it also wasn't going to be that easy. Marcus was bound to be oblivious to them until they became apparent to him, then he would probably deny them. And as for Hermione, though they had only become friends the year prior, he knew she was too stubborn to admit that she too was probably falling for Marcus.

Deciding to move on from that train of thought, Adrian looked at Marcus again and noticed that he didn't have his outer dress robe on. His brows furrowed he asked, "Where is your robe?"

Marcus blinked for a moment and looked down at himself before answering, "Oh, I gave it to Hermione so she wouldn't be cold. She said she'd return it, but I told her not to worry about it."

Adrian smirked slightly before nodding and standing up to leave. Turning back to his friend he said, "Well, I hope you had a good time, Marcus. Good night."

"Good night."

After Adrian had left, Marcus fell back on his bed and stared up at the canopy of his bed, his mind drifting back to the dance he shared with Hermione out in the courtyard. They had danced under the light of the moon as snow fell, and as they danced the snow seemed to twirl around them with each spin and turn that they took. Hermione's eyes had been shining along with her sweet smile, and it had been directed at him. It had made him feel…special, something he didn't feel often if at all. And yes, that private moment between them had been exactly what he had said: magical. Also, he couldn't help but think the brunette had looked adorable practically drowning in his dress robe when he placed it around her shoulders.

With a fond smile on his face, he took his wand and waved it over his body, using magic to exchange his dress robes for his pajamas. Once that was done, he crawled under his covers and settled down into his bed, soon going to sleep with his dreams filled with a curly haired brunette wearing beautiful periwinkle-blue dress robes and twinkling mocha brown eyes.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter pertaining to the Yule Ball. As you can probably tell, Hermione and Marcus are starting to fall for each other, even if they don't know it. The next chapter will take place a few years later, right before the events of Deathly Hallows hopefully if I can work what I want to do around that. Again, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and stay tuned for more. Love, SehunsBae37.**


	6. Chapter 6

Quite the Catch

MarcusxHermione; DracoxLuna

Rated T

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Quite the Catch

Chapter 6

Hermione sighed as she closed the large tome she was reading for Ancient Runes, trying hard and failing to study. It was unlike her to be unable to study, and yet the reason for her not being able to was silly. The reason as to why she couldn't concentrate was because she was busy silently brooding over—of all people—Ron and Lavender Brown. The two of them had been an item for a week at best and they were the most disgustingly lovey-dovey couple ever. Not only did it make her sick, but it upset her because she had a crush on Ron, and crush that he couldn't see and she couldn't understand. It was honestly more than annoying, especially because she couldn't understand why she liked Ron as more than a friend now.

Deciding not to dwell on it, because she knew it would just irk her even more, Hermione put her tome away in her trunk before stretching a bit. Deciding to move on to her favorite subject of study, she grabbed her Arithmancy book and notes she had taken, wanting to go over those in case she had any questions for Professor Vector. However, because it was her favorite subject, she ended up going through her studies and review rather quickly and before she knew it, she was ready and prepared for her next class in half an hour. Closing her book and putting away her notes, Hermione sighed and laid back on her bed, staring up at the canopy. And as she stared up at the ceiling, her mind began to wonder.

She was in her Sixth Year, one year closer to finishing at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, as well as graduating and going into the working world. However, she as also aware of the threat of Lord Voldemort because of his return the year prior. Voldemort was sure to rise to power now that he was back and his followers were coming out of hiding. It actually made her worry about the future and whether or not life would go on as normal or if normalcy would have to be cut short for the war brewing. Like Harry, she knew something was bound to happen, but Harry seemed to be having more paranoia than usual, and it all was centered around Draco Malfoy and what he was doing. She had a feeling he was even going out of his way to follow the Slytherin Prince and spy on whatever it was he was doing, even though there was literally no evidence of him doing anything. Yes, Malfoy was a prat at the best of times, but she doubted he was doing anything completely bad, not like how Harry was thinking. Though, she did have to admit he seemed to be rather…silent this year. Not silent as in quiet, but more so to himself and his thoughts and without his lackies more times than not. It did make her wonder what that was about, but as far as she was concerned, it didn't concern her and thus wasn't going to let it bother her.

Her mind wandering again, it drifted this time to someone she hadn't seen in over a year now, and that was Marcus Flint. Even though they weren't really close, she liked to think of the large Slytherin as a friend, especially after they got to know each other during her Fourth Year. They had barely interacted before until he had saved her from certain death in her Second Year. And even then, they still hadn't interacted until that day in the library two years ago. A simple suggestion of tutoring him in class had led to a bit of friendship between them. She had gotten so comfortable with him, she had even hugged him a few times; she had become fond of him and she liked to think Marcus had grown fond of her too. If she thought about it, the real turning point in them becoming friends had been the night of the Yule Ball. Marcus had asked her to go with him, and even though she already had a date, she had promised to save him a dance. That night had turned sour because of Ron, but Marcus had turned it around for her by making her feel better, and then they had the dance she promised him. That dance, it had been simply magical, much better than the actual Yule Ball if she just had to say so herself. She had spent the rest of her time with him that night before finally going to bed, him giving her his outer dress robe to keep her from the cold. She had meant to return it to him, but she never did and it was currently hanging in her wardrobe.

Thinking of said robe, Hermione got up from her lying position and got up off her bed. Walking over to her wardrobe, she grabbed hold of the handles and opened the doors. Right off she was met with her school uniforms and robes, as well as a few dresses and outfits she had brought with her just to have. Reaching her hand in a bit past her school robes to the left, her hand grabbed hold of a finer feel of material before grabbing the hanger it was hanging on and pulled it out of the wardrobe. There in her hand was Marcus's outer dress robe, the one he had draped around her shoulders Christmas night two years ago. Even though the fabric was cool, it was still warm in her hands to her. She could even remember smelling it, remembering how the scent of it, of Marcus, calmed her immensely and how comforting she found it. Looking towards the dorm room door to make sure none of her dorm-mates were coming in, Hermione put Marcus's robe to her nose and inhaled. Yes, there it was, the scent that was purely Marcus Flint: the earth after a fresh rain mixed with chamomile.

Sighing, Hermione breathed in the scent once more. She did however, quickly pull the robe away from her nose and shoved it in her wardrobe when she heard the door to the dorm room open, Lavender Brown stepping inside. The blonde witch looked over at Hermione in slight confusion, taking in her guilty expression and asked, "What are you doing?"

"What? Oh, nothing," Hermione replied as she shut the doors to her wardrobe, cursing her voice for shaking slightly in her answer.

Lavender didn't believe her at all and walked over to the brunette, lightly shoving her out of the way and opening her wardrobe. She ignored Hermione's admonished call of her name and began to rifle through her clothes before her hands settled on the dress robe her roommate had just put away. Pulling it out she looked at it before turning her gaze to Hermione. In an almost snooty and accusing tone she asked, "This isn't Won-Won's, is it?"

Hermione scoffed, both at the insinuation that Lavender thought Ron had given her his dress robe, as well as her obvious display of jealousy. Snatching the dress robe back, she hung it back in her wardrobe and answered sternly, "No. And don't touch my things again."

As the brunette closed her wardrobe, Lavender stared at her for a moment before smiling haughtily. With her nose practically in the air she said, "Alright, good. I just wanted to make sure. After all, I would have known if it was Won-Won's. It would have smelled like tomatoes if it was his. That's what Won-Won smells like, after all. And _that _robe doesn't smell at _all _my Won-Won."

The brunette stood staring and blinking in disbelief as Lavender turned and flounced into the bathroom, her hair flying behind her. Still blinking in disbelief, Hermione couldn't help but whisper, "What?"

Not wanting to even begin to understand, let alone allow that bimbo to get under her skin, Hermione shook her head and cast a Tempus Spell to check the time. Seeing that it was time for Potions, Hermione grabbed her schoolbag and gathered her things for Potions, as well as her material for Charms. Knowing Lavender was in her Potions class, opened her mouth to call out to her to hurry so she wouldn't be late, but then thought better of it. Instead of warning the blonde girl, Hermione looked at the bathroom and smirked before leaving the dorm room and closing the door behind her, placing a Sticking Charm on the door to keep it in place until Lavender eventually figured it out. Satisfied with herself, Hermione turned and headed down to the Common Room where Ron and Harry were, the three of them leaving for the Dungeons.

* * *

Hermione tried to keep her mouth from twitching into a smile when Lavender finally arrived to class a whole ten minutes late. She wasn't surprised Lavender took that long to not only realize the Sticking Charm she placed on the dorm room door, but to also get to class as well. She ignored the girl's glare towards her as Professor Slughorn lightly scolded her for being late, as well as taking away five House Points. Not that it mattered, Hermione knew she'd get those points back and more. Though, she did suppose if it had been Professor Snape instead of Slughorn, more points would be taken away. Turning her attention back to Slughorn, she began to listen to today's lesson.

"Alright, everyone. I hope you all read the chapter I asked you to, or at least browsed it. Today, we will be brewing the most powerful love potion in existence, Amortentia," Slughorn spoke, chuckling a bit at some of his female students' reactions to the announcement. "As spoken before when we briefly talked about it, it is the more powerful version of a regular love potion, and thus is why it isn't available for brewing until your Sixth and Seventh Years. Now, can anyone tell me the dangers of this potion?"

Instantly raising her hand, Hermione waited until she was called on before answering, "Amortentia is considered to be very powerful, as well as very dangerous because it is made to basically imitate love but really causes a person to be under incredible infatuation; obsession, really."

Slughorn nodded in approval. "Yes, yes, excellent Miss Granger. Ten points to Gryffindor. Now, who can tell me the ingredients that go in Amortentia, or even a basic love potion?"

At that moment, Draco Malfoy stepped into the room, pulling the attention of the class to him. He looked at everyone staring at him and scowled before saying, "I apologize for my tardiness. I was with Professor Snape."

"That's quite alright, at least you are here now. And lucky too, because we haven't even started brewing. Mr. Malfoy, can you tell me the ingredients that go in Amortentia or a basic love potion?"

Malfoy, who made his way to the only available chair which was next to Hermione, sat before answering, "Rose thorns, peppermint, pearl dust, ashwinder eggs, powdered moonstone, and rose petals."

"Yes, excellent, very good Mr. Malfoy. Ten points to Slytherin. Now, like I said you will be brewing Amortentia and I want you to work with the partner seated next to you. You both will be graded for your finished product together, so be sure to work well together for a good result. I know you all have the potion instructions in your books, but I've taken the liberty to already write them out on parchment which is placed on your desks. Hop to it, everyone."

Everyone began getting up to get the necessary ingredients, Malfoy standing and murmuring to Hermione that he would get what they needed. The moment Malfoy was gone, Ron and Harry from behind her tapped her on the back and Ron whispered, "Oi Hermione, you don't have to work with that ferret."

Turning to face them she replied, "Ron, it's only for this class. And honestly, I don't mind being paired with Malfoy. He's a great Potions student and I don't mind getting to see how he works firsthand."

"He'll purposely ruin your potion!"

"No, he won't. And I'll make sure of it."

"But Hermione-"

"Ron, let it go," Harry said before turning back to Hermione. "If you say so Hermione, I trust you. But just be sure to keep your guard up."

Hermione smiled at her bespectacled friend and said, "Of course, thank you Harry."

Harry nodded and tugged on Ron's sleeve to make him join him at the Potion storage room to get their needed ingredients. Soon Malfoy returned and he and Hermione began working on their batch of Amortentia. The two of them worked silently for the most part, only talking to each other here or there when asking for something. And contrary to Ron's accusation, Malfoy did not once try to sabotage their potion. Hermione supposed that like her, he wanted a good grade. By the end of class, they had a fully brewed Amortentia potion with the right mother-of-pearl sheen to it.

Smiling triumphantly Hermione said, "It's perfect, I'm sure of it. Good work, Malfoy."

Malfoy chuckled slightly before replying, "Not bad, Granger. Not bad."

Professor Slughorn walked over to them and looked at their cauldron before saying, "It looks right, darn near perfect if not completely perfect if I do say so myself. But just to be sure…Mr. Malfoy, if you will please smell it and tell me what you smell."

Malfoy grimaced but otherwise did as told. He inhaled the fumes coming off the potion before sitting back and taking a moment to think. After a while he finally answered saying, "I smell snow and plums and…lilac."

"Interesting. And what about you, Miss Granger?"

Hermione looked at the potion and took a deep whiff of it, expecting to smell what she liked, such as fresh parchment and what she thought Ron smelled like to her, oranges. But no, that wasn't what she smelled. Instead, along with the scent of fresh parchment, she also smelled chamomile and the earth after a fresh rain. That scent…it was…it smelled like…

"Marcus," Hermione whispered in surprise, her mocha brown eyes wide as she stared at the potion bubbling away in the cauldron.

"What was that?" Slughorn asked.

Realizing she had said that almost out loud, Hermione looked up at her professor before turning to look at Malfoy, the blond male looking at her with a raised eyebrow. Blushing, Hermione shook her head before answering, "It…for me it smells like fresh parchment, ch-chamomile and…the earth after a f-fresh rain."

"Interesting combination of scents for both of you. Anyway, I'd say well done. I believe you both together brewed a perfect batch of Amortentia. Just put some in a phial for me with your names on it and give it to me before you leave."

"Yes sir," Hermione and Malfoy said together before doing as told. Once an empty phial was filled with Amotentia with their names and handed to Slughorn, Malfoy took his leave and Hermione did as well, telling her friends she'd see them in Charms.

Hurrying out of the Potions classroom and towards the stairs leading out of the Dungeons, Hermione's mind was whirring with what had just happened. When she had smelled her Amortentia, she had expected to smell oranges for Ron, but instead…instead she smelled the smell she associated with Marcus Flint! Could that mean…was she possibly…did she have an unknown harboring crush for Marcus Flint? Grabbing her head in confusion about the possible revelation and oncoming frustration about it, Hermione hurried up out of the Dungeons to the Third Floor, all the while in denial about what the Amortentia scent told her.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and Hermione's reaction to the smell of her brewed Amortentia. If you all are possibly wondering when I will include the Draco/Luna part of this story, it will be coming soon hopefully within the next few chapters, as I have no plans to go through the war and want to focus on the follow-up. That is where I plan to really get things moving. Again, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and look forward to the next one. Love, SehunsBae37.**


	7. Chapter 7

Quite the Catch

MarcusxHermione; DracoxLuna

Rated T

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Quite the Catch

Chapter 7

_Back when Draco left…_

Draco made his way out of the Dungeons, heading up the stairs to the Ground Floor so he could climb the staircases to get to the Seventh Floor. He had some time before Charms and he wanted to get to the Room of Requirement before he had to be present for Flitwick. He had to check on the Vanishing Cabinet and see how his progress on mending it was. He really needed to hurry, as the Seventh Floor was a long way from the Ground Floor.

Reaching the First Floor, he walked to the nearest staircase to continue taking him up, only to bump into a light dirty-blonde girl stepping out of the History of Magic classroom, thus causing her to fall and drop her things. Draco looked around briefly to make sure no one was around before bending down to pick up the book and other things the girl dropped. As he did he said, "Sorry. I should have been paying attention to my surroundings."

He handed her her things, her taking them as she said in a light, almost dreamy tone, "It's alright. It sounds like Wrackspurts might be to blame."

Grey eyes blinked in confusion before they finally took a good look at the girl in front of them. As she looked at him, her pale silvery eyes looking into his own, Draco realized who it was in front of him. It was Luna "Looney" Lovegood. Of all the people to bump into, he had to bump into the loon of Hogwarts and Potter's friend. He figured that like Potter's other friends, she'd be regarding him with a scowl or throw some insults his way. Instead, she was giving him a kind smile, her eyes shining as she looked at him.

"Draco Malfoy," Lovegood said. "The stars and their spirits told me I'd bump into you soon. It seems like they aligned just perfectly."

What the bloody hell did that mean? Draco didn't have the slightest clue and he twisted his mouth in a sneer, prepared to say some sort of insult in return for the dribble Lovegood had just spouted. However, the Ravenclaw smiled at him and said, "They said we'd meet again soon, but only in the future, however far off that will be. And the star spirits are never wrong."

With that, Lovegood simply smiled kindly at him once more before skipping past him, her hair bouncing and flying behind her as she went by. As she did, Draco stiffened as a scent that he had just smelled filled his nose. It was the scent of…of plums…and lilac…

"If you need help getting rid of your Wrackspurts, just let me know. Until next time, Draco Malfoy," Lovegood said to him before leaving completely.

Draco turned and stared after the girl, confusion present on his face as his heart thumped momentarily in his chest. Blinking his grey eyes, he shook his head before continuing his way to the Seventh Floor, all the while wondering what it meant for Lovegood to have the same scent as the Amortentia he had just brewed. Deciding it wasn't important, Draco shook the thought from his mind. Besides, there was hardly a chance he'd ever bump into "Looney" Lovegood ever again, no matter what. Star spirits, indeed.

* * *

Hermione laid in bed staring at the ceiling of her canopy bed later that night, her mind still swirling with the knowledge that her batch of Amortentia smelled like Marcus Flint. She was still having a hard time believing that that love potion smelled like the boy she had danced with at the Yule Ball two years prior. Well, he wasn't a boy anymore, he was now a man, but still. She couldn't possibly have a crush on him that she didn't know about, could she? After all, she hadn't heard from him since he left Hogwarts. Though, she had read that he had been scouted by three teams of the British-Irish Quidditch League, the Falmouth Falcons, the Appleby Arrows, and the Montrose Magpies. The last she had heard about him, he had signed on to play with the Montrose Magpies, and she only knew that because she had heard Ron announce it rather incredulously when reading his latest issue of Seeker Weekly.

Wasn't it weird to be thinking about another guy, particularly one she hadn't heard from or seen in years when she had an unrequited crush on Ron? At least, she thought she had one on him, but the more she thought about it, she started wondering if it was all in her head and because of her close proximity to him, especially with him being one of her two best friends. But Marcus…it seemed ridiculous that she could like him beyond friendship without knowing. And yet, the Amortentia seemed to be telling her so.

Turning over onto her side, she sighed as she thought back to the moment Marcus entered her life to semi-stay. If she hadn't fallen from the Astronomy Tower, he wouldn't have rescued her and they wouldn't have formed their tentative friendship the way they had. But that all happened, and they had become friends in the end. And though she didn't really want to admit it, she did miss him at times. But there was no way their lives would ever cross paths again, especially with her still being in school and him playing professional Quidditch. Not to mention that a war was quickly coming, or rather it was beginning to pick up now that You-Know-Who was back and starting to rise to power. She needed to be there with and for Harry through all of this, so she couldn't think about Marcus or delve more into a possible liking of him.

Even as she thought of that, she couldn't help but grab her wand from her nightstand, waving it at her wardrobe and summoning Marcus's dress robe. Once it was in her hands, she held it close to her and inhaled the scent that was still embedded in it. His scent filled her nose, instantly calming her and soon she fell into a peaceful sleep. And as she slept, her subconscious mind had her dreaming of Marcus flying around on his broom, her perched on it with him as they flew among the clouds.

* * *

_1 Year Later…_

Marcus looked at the front cover of the Daily Prophet, not being able to believe what was printed on it. Then again, he supposed he could considering that with You-Know-Who being in power and having taken over Wizarding Britain seemingly in one night, the world had gone to shite. Harry Potter was on the run or in hiding or whatever and was now dubbed Undesirable No.1. Not only that, but his best friends were with him, Hermione Granger AKA Undesirable No.2 and Ronald Weasley AKA Undesirable No.3. It seemed weird to see that his little friend—despite the fact he hadn't seen or heard from her in three years now—was now considered an Undesirable by and against the Ministry, but he also understood her being with Potter. After all, it seemed that if anyone was going to take down the wizard his father was stupidly following, it was Potter, especially with Dumbledore being dead. Not only that, but her being with him would increase his chances. After all, no one had brains quite like Hermione.

Thinking of the little brunette, Marcus put the newspaper down and leant back in the chair he was seated in. He wondered how Hermione was doing. Obviously being on the run during this time of war was stressful on her and her friends, he was sure. But he did wonder how she had been doing. He knew that if things had been normal, she would be studying right now to take her N.E.W.T.s, him knowing she would have passed with flying colors. But things were different and she was off facing and fighting in a war against wizard and witches much older and with more experience than her. He had to commend her for her bravery and it made him feel silly knowing she was out there risking her life to make the world a safe place for everyone, while he was holed up at home doing nothing. However, he didn't want to get involved in this war and his father had been trying to get him to join the Dark Lord, something Marcus adamantly refused to do. He may have been a Slytherin and his father may be a Death Eater, but there was no way he was following down that same path. He had a whole life of his own that he wanted to live and was going to.

Standing up from his chair, Marcus decided to go outside and fly around on his broom to clear his head, his morbid thoughts having brought his spirits down. Grabbing his broom, he went outside and mounted it before flying off the ground and into the air. He was no longer training for the Quidditch Leagues, as Quidditch had been suspended indefinitely due to You-Know-Who's rise to power. Not only that, but he had been out of the league for a while due to him sustaining a head injury that had put him out for the rest of the season. That injury to the head was due to a Bludger hitting him, though that came after its twin had collided with his mouth and thus breaking one of his jaws and smashing all of his teeth. He didn't remember much, just waking up a week later with his head and mouth wrapped up. His teeth had to be regrown and they had come in normally this time, straight rather than the horrid set he had been born with. He liked that he had a nice smile now, but he was bitter that he couldn't play the rest of the season. And just when he was healed up, Quidditch was taken away. And to put the icing on the cake, he had been contacted stating that due to how long he was out before the Quidditch League was suspended, he had to be let go from the Magpies. So basically, he was out of a job now, not that it mattered. But it was still rubbish to him that the one thing that he loved and brought him joy, Quidditch, was taken from him and there was nothing he could do about it. Even so, he wouldn't let that stop him from flying and self-training. He would get picked up again, he just knew it.

Marcus had been flying around for a while when he noticed a black spot flying nearby. Blinking he focused on it before realizing that it was someone flying around on a broom. He took notice of the broom, seeing it was the model _Nimbus 2001 _and the person flying had light, almost white blond hair. Nodding to himself he thought, _Malfoy_. He didn't think he'd be happy to see that prat, but he was and soon was flying towards him.

Stopping just short of the blond male he called out, "Oi, Malfoy!"

Draco startled for a moment before turning to see his old Quidditch captain hovering on his own broom. Flying over to him he said, "Flint, hello."

"Are you alright?" Marcus asked taking in Draco's tired expression, dark circles under his grey eyes, and the amount of weight he'd lost in his face.

The blond seemed to think about it for a moment before answering, "I don't know. But I guess if I have to just say, then no I'm not."

The older wizard nodded, knowing Draco's current dilemma due to his father. Draco was now a Death Eater and serving You-Know-Who, and he knew it was probably due to Lucius Malfoy being one and the Dark Lord's right-hand man, though the older Malfoy had fallen out of favor. He had been surprised to learn that Draco had become one, considering the younger man in no way had the heart to be a Death Eater and bear the Dark Mark. And from what he could see, this war and his situation was taking a toll on him.

He decided to fill the silence saying, "I must say I'm surprised to see you out here flying about."

"Yeah, I just needed to get away and clear my head," Draco told him. He was silent for a moment before saying somewhat softly, "I saw Potter yesterday."

Dark grey eyes widened momentarily before he asked, "Oh? Where'd you see him?"

"Malfoy Manor. He, Weasley, and Granger had gotten captured by Snatchers and they brought them there. I was asked to identify Potter because he didn't look like himself, and even though I knew it was him I pretended not to know."

"Was that wise?"

"Probably not, considering the other two were there, but it distracted Bellatrix away from him. And unfortunately, it turned her attention to Granger. They had something that she said belonged in her vault and she tortured Granger to get the truth out of her."

Marcus was instantly incensed to hear that, to hear that crazy aunt of Malfoy's had tortured his friend. How could she or anyone want to hurt Hermione? But he also knew that during this time, many wizards wanted to, even to kill her. Not only was she Potter's friend, she was also Muggleborn, a Wizarding blood type that went against the new world order, something he found incredibly stupid. Worried about the brunette, Marcus asked, "Is she alright? Is she safe?"

Draco looked at Marcus in confusion, wondering why the older wizard seemed to care about Granger. However, he quickly remembered that he had formed a friendship with the swotty Gryffindor some years back and thus was concerned about her well-being, especially with what he had just told him. Shrugging slightly Draco said, "I think so. She and the others were able to get away unharmed for the most part, so I'd say so."

Feeling relief wash over him, Marcus nodded in reply, glad to hear that Hermione was alright. Even though they didn't talk now and hadn't for a while, he still thought of her and cared about her. He was happy just knowing she was alright, and despite all that was going on, it seemed like she was, but he wondered for how much longer. Merlin, he hoped the war would end soon and that Potter would be victorious. Because when he did, then that would mean everything could start returning to normal. Not only that, but that would mean Hermione would be alright. At least, that's what he would hope for. And if things were still cordial between them, perhaps when it was all over, she wouldn't mind meeting up with him again. But for now, he could only hope.

* * *

A few weeks later, Marcus couldn't help but smile as he read the Daily Prophet. Finally, _finally_, the war was over! You-Know-Who was gone and Potter had emerged victorious, having saved the Wizarding World from another Dark wizard. He looked at the picture of Potter and his friends, the Prophet dubbing them the Golden Trio as they smiled tiredly but also proudly at having accomplished what they had done. His gaze laid on Hermione's smiling face for the longest time, taking in her natural beauty despite the dirt on her face and the tiredness present in it. She was obviously older than the last time he had seen her, and yet he found that she was much more beautiful than when she had been fifteen.

As he continued to look at her moving picture, he felt his heart pump a little faster in his chest as his mind went back to the night of the Yule Ball where they had danced together in the falling snow. It had been a magical night and it was probably the best night of his life while being at Hogwarts. It was the one memory he cherished more than anything else, and all because of the girl who he was currently looking at in black and white. He didn't know what it was, but there was something special about Hermione, something about her that made him feel special, even though he wasn't. Even so, he wished to see her again, to talk to her. And now with the war finally over, he had his chance.

Summoning a quill and a piece of parchment, Marcus began writing, his quill going along the page as he wrote the words that were present in his mind. Hopefully he wasn't in over his head with him reaching out to the brunette, and hopefully she was still as kind as she was back then and would reply to his letter. After all, it wasn't everyday that a witch like Hermione came into his life and made a place in it, no matter how small.

However, as Marcus wrote his letter, he had no idea the impact his small gesture would change his life.


	8. Chapter 8

Quite the Catch

MarcusxHermione; DracoxLuna

Rated T

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Quite the Catch

Chapter 8

Hermione felt as if she could finally relax now. The war was over, the Wizarding World was rebuilding itself from Voldemort's tyranny, and life was finally beginning to slow down for her. Of course, there had been press interviews and such, as well as attending several funeral proceedings, those of which were not great, but it had to be done and was necessary. Even so, the dark cloud that had shrouded Wizarding Britain was finally evaporating and life was going back to normal, or as normal as it could now. And for her, she could finally get her life back on track and enjoy being with her friends. Or rather, she would if it weren't for her ex-boyfriend Ron Weasley.

She had had a crush on Ron for a while and it seemed to her that he was finally into her too, her beginning to think so when he had mumbled her name after being poisoned and thus no longer dating Lavender. Even with them being on the run with Harry, she believed that they were getting closer. And then in the midst of the Battle at Hogwarts, after destroying one of Voldemort's Horcruxes together, they had shared their first kiss. It had been magical, at least in the moment. And when the war had finally ended and everyone was recovering, Ron had officially asked her to be his girlfriend, to which she had enthusiastically agreed. However, her saying 'yes' to being his girlfriend was a mistake, and probably her biggest one. Their relationship hadn't changed, not in the way she had expected it to. After the newness of their romantic relationship wore off, they were at each other's throats constantly, purposely hitting below the belt to hurt the other more. Not only that, but the fame that they had acquired as part of the Golden Trio and helping to bring down the Dark Lord had gone to Ron's head, making him believe he was the next best thing since sliced bread. He had random witches surrounding and clinging to him whenever they went out, letting them kiss him and grope him, never mind that she was his girlfriend and doing so in front of her. Ron was so disrespectful of her, but she still found herself staying by him, telling herself that he'd soon stop and that he'd change. After all, he hadn't completely cheated on her, not really. He hadn't slept with some random witch; Merlin, how she had been wrong.

The end of their relationship—which had lasted a pitiful two weeks—came when Hermione had visited the Burrow to see Ron only to find the Weasley family gone. Even so, she had heard from Ginny that Ron would be home due to him having some things to take care of. Hermione had gone inside the Burrow to Ron's room, ready to surprise him with her unexpected visit, as well as talk to him about possibly taking the next step in their relationship in the near future; i.e. shagging. However, not only did she surprise him with her sudden appearance, he had surprised her. Ron was in his bed naked with not one, not two, but _three _witches, all of which she recognized: Parvati Patil, Susan Bones, and Lavender freaking Brown (an almost casualty during the war). The yelling and curse throwing on her part had been vicious, and her already broken heart broke even more upon finding out that he had been sleeping with the three girls starting three days prior, and Lavender a whole two days after they officially got together. She had left the Burrow with angry tears running down her face, declaring the end of their relationship and leaving all four of them covered in painful boils and Ron with a pig's snout, ears, and tail that he wasn't able to get rid of for a week.

Lying in bed, the brunette sighed at the memory before turning over onto her side, pulling her covers up higher on her body. She glanced at the clock on her nightstand in the room she was occupying Grimmauld Place and saw that it was going on ten-thirty in the morning. She should really get up and start the day, but she just wanted to lie in bed for a change. After all, she had slept for a whole day following the war and she for once believed she deserved yet another day of full rest. Brown eyes drifted from the clock to the opened envelope lying next to it, the sight of the envelope making her stomach flutter a bit. That envelope, the letter hidden within it, had come from Marcus Flint.

She had been surprised to receive a letter from the older wizard and had read and reread its contents over and over, having memorized every word. Marcus had reached out to her to check in on her, congratulating her for surviving the war and helping Harry bring down Lord Voldemort, and that he was proud of her for doing so. He had also mentioned that he had thought of her while being away from Hogwarts; this part had made her blush profusely. He then had ended it by asking her that if she wanted to, would she like to meet up with him one day and they reconnect. He had actually sent that letter a few days following the end of the war, but she had yet to reply to it, and the knowledge of the fact that she hadn't made her feel awful. Marcus was probably waiting for a reply from her, and she had held it off. Sure, she had some personal problems to deal with, as well as attending many things celebrating Voldemort's downfall, but she should have replied already.

Reaching over, she grabbed the envelope and pulled the letter out of it, opening it and reading it once again. And just like the many times before, she blushed upon reading the part about Marcus having thought of her. He had all but said he missed her, or at least that was how she interpreted that part. Putting the letter back in its envelope, Hermione placed it back on the nightstand before getting out of bed, walking over to the desk in the bedroom and grabbing a blank piece of parchment and one of her Muggle pens. Sitting down, she placed the pen on the parchment and took a deep breath before writing, a small smile playing on her lips as she wrote her response to Marcus, making sure to apologize as well for it being so late.

* * *

Marcus groaned out of his sleep, hearing an incessant pecking sound on his window. Rolling over, he glared at the sight of a Tawny owl pecking on his window, demanding to be let inside with a letter stuck in its beak. Groaning once again, Marcus moved to get out of his bed, his foot getting caught in the sheets and him falling to the floor hardly. Cursing under his breath, he picked himself up off the ground and walked to the window, opening it and allowing the owl to sit on the windowsill. Taking the letter from the bird he shooed the owl away, only for it to stay where it was. Looking at it he asked, "You were told to wait for a reply, weren't you?"

The owl simply hooted.

Nodding, Marcus walked back over to his bed and opened the letter, rubbing the sleep from his eyes to finish waking up. Opening the letter, dark grey eyes widened to seen very familiar handwriting despite the fact he hadn't seen it in almost four years. Realizing it was from Hermione, the wizard smiled as he began to read.

_Dear Marcus,_

_Firstly, I'd like to apologize for responding so late to your letter. It was very rude of me to not respond right away. A lot has happened since the end of the war and I had a few obligations to attend to. Luckily, everything has finally settled, and I have some of my free time back. _

_I must say I was surprised to receive a letter from you, though I was very much pleased to hear from you. I would very much like to meet up with you when you have the chance and reconnect. I am free today and if you want, we can meet at the Leaky Cauldron around two o' clock. Only if you want to of course, but I'd very much like to see you again. Should you agree, please send a response back with Esmerelda._

_Sincerely, _

_Hermione_

Marcus read the letter again and again, a smile on his face as he did. Hermione wanted to see him again. It shouldn't have made him as excited as he felt, but he couldn't help it. The brunette had become important to him that one year they had become friends and now he would finally see her in the flesh after so many years. Quickly penning a response on a blank sheet of paper, Marcus sent it off with Esmeralda the owl and looked at the clock, noting it said it was eleven in the morning. Nodding to himself, Marcus decided to get ready for the day, still smiling at the thought of seeing Hermione again.

* * *

Brown eyes shone brightly and a bright smile was on Hermione's face as she descended the steps of Grimmauld Place, still smiling as she entered the kitchen where she found Harry and unfortunately Ron and Ginny. Yes, she wasn't happy to see Ginny, seeing as it turned out that Ginny knew about Ron's infidelity to her when it came out that they had broken up. Harry, while upset with Ron and Ginny about it as well on Hermione's behalf, did not want to throw away the friendship he had with those two, but it had completely ruined any chances of him and Ginny dating again.

Deciding to be polite, Hermione greeted, "Hello."

"Hey Hermione," Harry replied. Looking her up and down he asked, "Where are you going all dressed up?"

Looking down at her clothes, Hermione took in her jeans and pale blue blouse and black flats before replying, "I'm not really dressed up, and I'm going to meet a friend."

Ginny's eyebrows rose as she asked, "What friend?"

Hermione hesitated to answer before finally saying, "Marcus."

Harry and Ginny's eyes widened in surprise at the name, while Ron began to splutter, his face turning red. Slamming his hands on the table, the ginger stood up and looked at Hermione yelling, "Flint?!"

"Yes, Marcus Flint," Hermione answered like it was obvious. "He wrote to me and asked for us to meet up now that the war is over."

"There is no way that you are friends with that troll!"

"Don't call him that, Ron. And yes, I am. We've been friends since Fourth Year."

Harry blinked in surprise. "Fourth Year? You've been friends with him since then?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Ginny asked.

"Because of that reaction right there." The brunette pointed to Ron, his face turning redder.

Ron scoffed and spoke saying, "He's using you, just like Krum was. There's no way he could really want to be your friend. He probably thinks just like Malfoy and think you're a worthless, desperate Mudblood that has a thing for Quidditch players."

"Ron!" Ginny exclaimed in disbelief.

Both Hermione and Harry bristled at Ron's words, not believing their so-called friend had said something so hurtful to Hermione, and more so just adding more hurt to what he had already done to her. Tears sprung up in her eyes, but she kept them at bay, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath before saying, "I can't believe that I was ever attracted to a bigoted, obtuse, low-life arse like you."

She turned to leave the kitchen, intent to leave Griummauld Place to meet Marcus. However, she stopped momentarily before turning and quickly pulling her wand, hitting Ron with a spell that made him sprout donkey ears, teeth, a tail, and had him braying uncontrollably. Not only that, but his hands and feet turned to hooves, making him drop to all fours and start kicking things in his reaction to what she had done. As Harry and Ginny quickly stood from the table, Hermione said to Ron, "Good luck turning back. It usually lasts forty-eight hours to a week."

Ignoring Ginny's call of her name, Hermione left Grimmauld Place and Apparated to Diagon Alley, a pleased smile on her face. Seeing the Leaky Cauldron, she walked towards it, only to stop at the sight of the person she was there to see. Standing tall with muscle, dark hair, dark grey eyes, a chiseled jawline, and a handsome face, was Marcus Flint. He had really grown into his looks from how she remembered him when they were in school. And he was very easy on the eyes.

Shaking her head, Hermione walked over to him and said, "Hello Marcus."

Marcus looked down at the sound of the familiar voice, his eyes widening at the sight of the brunette that was Hermione Granger. Merlin, she looked…pretty. She looked the same, but also different and very pretty. And her smile was the same as it had been back at Hogwarts, just as warm and kind as it had been before. Smiling in return, Marcus said, "Hey Hermione."

Hermione grinned and not being able to help herself, she threw herself at him in a hug, wrapping her arms around his muscular frame, her head resting against his chest. Marcus chuckled and wrapped his arms around her, much more comfortable doing so than before. Pulling away he said, "I honestly wasn't sure if you were ever going to respond to my letter."

"I know, and I'm sorry for that. But I did and I'm here now."

"Yes, you are." Gesturing to the entrance of the Leaky Cauldron, Marcus asked, "Shall we go in?"

Nodding, Hermione moved to the door, Marcus opening it and allowing her inside before following. As they looked for a place to sit together, Hermione couldn't help but think that her life was about to change in a most exciting way.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, Marcus and Hermione have finally reunited. Now their adventure can start together. Thank you all for reading this chapter and I hope you stay tuned for more to come. Love, SehunsBae37.**


	9. Chapter 9

Quite the Catch

MarcusxHermione; DracoxLuna

Rated T

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Quite the Catch

Chapter 9

During their time together in the Leaky Cauldron, Marcus and Hermione had found that they were having a rather smashing time with each other. They had ordered a simple fish and chips platter with a glass of Pumpkin Juice to drink with it. As they ate, they reconnected and spoke of this and that, laughing and enjoying each other's company. Hermione had asked Marcus about his life post-Hogwarts (not including the war) and listened to him speak of how he had been scouted and recruited by the Montrose Magpies. She gasped in horror when he had told her that he had sustained a drastic head injury that had broken all his teeth and taken him out of the rest of the Quidditch League season but reassured her that he was fine. He had even grinned at her to show her his new straight teeth, his eyebrows raising in surprise when she had suddenly blushed upon him doing so and looked down in her plate. When she asked about when he would go back to play, he sadly told her that he had been let go from the Magpies due to how long he had been out of the season while recovering before the suspension of the Quidditch League due to the war. Hermione had frowned at that and told him that it wasn't fair, to which Marcus agreed with but reassured her that he would get picked up by another team once the league started up again looking for new recruits.

Taking a sip of Pumpkin Juice, Marcus then asked, "So what about you? How have things been for you now that the war is over? Oh, and congratulations on it, by the way."

Hermione smiled and said, "Thank you. I've been alright for the most part, just trying to enjoy things going back to normal now. I'm waiting to be alerted by Professor McGonagall about Hogwarts being ready to start another school year. I want to go back and finish, receive my N.E.W.T.s and finish by schooling. I honestly don't have to and can just be given my N.E.W.T. scores, but I want to earn them."

"That's admirable, and I don't expect any less from you. What about Potter and Weasley?"

"I don't know about Harry, but I think he's not going to go back. I wouldn't blame him if he took an entire year off from doing anything. And as for Ronald…" Her face tightened with anger. "…I could give a rat's arse about what he's doing."

Marcus, surprised at hearing the obvious rage and possible hatred in her voice upon speaking of the redhead, raised an eyebrow at that. Leaning back in his chair he said, "I thought you two were together. At least that's what the Prophet said."

Shaking her head, Hermione replied, "We're not together anymore. The relationship—if you can even call it that—lasted for two weeks and I caught him cheating on me with not one, but _three _witches."

"I'm sorry, Hermione." And Marcus was sorry. No one deserved that, and especially not Hermione. To think that Weasley had the nerve to do that to her when he was supposed to be her boyfriend and care about her irked him greatly and made his blood boil. That Weasley didn't deserve Hermione, and she was too good for him.

The brunette nodded slowly. "It's alright, but I suppose it wouldn't have hurt as bad if I hadn't known the three girls, but I did. I broke up with Ron on the spot and hit all four of them with the Pimple Jinx, though I think it was a bit more vicious than I intended."

Marcus smirked at her. "Don't pretend you didn't mean to make it vicious, especially if they deserved it."

Hermione flushed and chuckled. "Well, I suppose. And I also have Ron pig ears, snout, and tail."

"Just like the pig he is." Marcus couldn't help but chuckle at the image. "I suppose things are a bit better now?"

"No, not really. Currently I'm staying with Harry at his place until I can get my own, so I still see Ron all the time when I would rather not. He and Ginny were there when I was getting ready to come here to meet you, and I told them that I was meeting you. Ron…" Hermione looked off to the side, beginning to feel the familiar prick of tears burning in her eyes. "…he just knows how to ruin my day, that's all."

Marcus frowned, dark grey eyes narrowing. "What did he say?"

She shook her head. "It doesn't matter."

"Hermione, I can tell that whatever he said hurt you and you are bothered by it. Come on, what did he say?"

Taking a deep breath Hermione answered, "He said that you weren't really my friend and that you were using me like how Viktor supposedly was back in Fourth Year. He said that you think like Malfoy does and think I'm a worthless, desperate Mudblood that has a thing for Quidditch players."

Marcus could feel his blood boil at hearing what that git had said to Hermione, to someone that was supposed to be her friend despite their failed relationship. His hands clenched into fists and he gritted his teeth, doing so more at seeing the little brunette swallow several times to keep herself from crying. Unclenching his hands, he reached across the table and took Hermione's small hands into his large ones, holding them gently and coaxing her to look at him. Once her mocha brown eyes were looking into his dark grey ones, he began to speak.

"Don't listen to a word that tosspot says, Hermione. You are not worthless and never have been, and I don't think for a moment you are desperate. And just because you are Muggleborn doesn't mean that you are any less of a witch. You fought in a war and won, after all. And you really are my friend and I care about you. And I don't know what Weasley's issue is with you befriending Quidditch players, but he can come off it. Now perk up, okay? You know what he says against you isn't true, so don't let it bother you so."

Hermione smiled at Marcus and squeezed his hands before softly saying, "Thank you."

Marcus nodded and smiled in return, happy to have cheered her up. He liked seeing her smile, it made him feel warm inside. Suddenly remembering something, Marcus chuckled and asked, "Remember when you enchanted his clothes off his body and had them run around the Great Hall, him chasing them in his underwear?"

The brunette laughed in response, she indeed remembering that. When Marcus had offered to help get back at Ron if he ever made her upset again, she had taken him up on his offer, but wanted to do something rather harmless, but enough to embarrass him. When he had upset her again, she had sought out Marcus and they had devised a plan to get Ron, a plan that had worked too well. His clothes had not only run around the Great Hall and him chasing them but had run all the way up to the Astronomy Tower. The redhead had been able to get them all back and on his body except for his cloak which had taken flight and flew away. Many students had witnessed this embarrassing moment and Ron had been teased relentlessly about it for a week. Ron had never figured out she had been the one to do that to him, though Marcus had informed her that he had told Slytherin House, and the Slytherins commended her for it, though they would never say it to her face.

Her laughter dying down she said, "That was so funny, I've never seen Ron so embarrassed. He got detention with Professor Snape for a whole month due to that incident. But I can't do that now, because then he'll know that I did it before, not that I care. But knowing Ron, he'll twist it to make it seem that I did so out of jealousy or pettiness or _something _that makes me look bad, even if he deserved it."

Marcus thought for a moment before standing, putting some money on the table and said, "Enough talk about Weasley. He's not worth your time brooding over and doesn't deserve it."

Hermione looked up at him, wondering where he was leaving off to and asked, "Where are you going?"

"_We _are going to go do something fun, get away from these brooding thoughts and enjoy ourselves. What do you say?"

The brunette grinned and nodded, standing from the table as well and followed Marcus out of the Leaky Cauldron, bidding Tom 'goodbye' as they left. She hadn't the slightest idea what Marcus was going to have them do for fun, but she found that she didn't necessarily care. Just being with Marcus again, she was already enjoying herself. And as they walked through the streets of Diagon Alley, Hermione felt her stomach flutter with butterflies as he smiled down at her, his dark grey eyes shining.

* * *

Hermione had never liked flying, never wanted to and didn't if she didn't have to. Even so, she found that she was currently enjoying flying. Marcus had taken her to a secluded area that he would practice Quidditch at, where he said he liked his peace and solitude while flying on his broom. Having summoned his broom, he had mounted it and motioned for her to mount it with him. Her fear of flying must have been obvious on her face because he had reassured her that he wouldn't let her fall, promising to hold her tight to him. He then said that she didn't have to if she didn't want to when she had hesitated to make a move. Not wanting to seem like a scaredy-cat about it—she had faced worse, after all—she moved to mount the broom behind Marcus, wrapping her arms tight around his tight, muscular frame. And now here she was, soaring through the sky with Marcus, actually enjoying herself.

Marcus grinned as he listened to the brunette witch's giggles over the sound of the wind rushing in his ears, glad to hear that she was enjoying herself. He looked behind him to her, seeing her brown curls flying in the wind, her face slightly flushed, her mocha brown eyes shining and a wide smile on her face. She looked so happy, so at ease, and she was beautiful. His heart speeding a bit in his chest, he went back to paying attention to where he was going and slightly dove downward, feeling Hermione tighten her grip on him, releasing a slight shriek before bursting into giggles again. Soon he flew closer to the ground, slowing down until he came to a stop, hovering just above the ground.

Peering over his shoulder at her he asked, "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

Hermione shook her head, her windblown curls flying wildly around her head. "No, it was great! I never thought I'd enjoy flying, but I did this time."

The grin on her face was bright, sweet giggles still escaping her mouth. Marcus chuckled and got off his broom, helping the brunette off it as well. As she got her bearings on her feet again, the older wizard asked, "So would you fly a broom again?"

"Only if you're doing it with me. I don't trust myself to do so, even if I've done it before. Then again, when I last flew a broom I was trying to escape Fiendfyre."

Marcus nodded and smiled. "Then I'll be sure to fly with you next time and any time after that. Though, I did hear that Muggles have large flying contraptions that they use to travel."

Nodding, Hermione said, "Yes, they're called aeroplanes. Many Muggles use them to travel overseas. I've ridden one a time or two with my parents."

"What's it like?"

Hermione stared up at him for a moment before smiling saying, "Maybe one day I can take you on one."

Marcus nodded, satisfied with the answer. Suddenly wondering what time it was, he cast a Tempus Charm and saw that it was going on seven in the evening. Looking down at Hermione he said, "It's getting late now."

"Really? I was having so much fun, I didn't notice," Hermione said. She suddenly felt sad, not wanting her time with Marcus to end.

The wizard must have been thinking the same thing, because he then said, "Perhaps we can meet up again soon."

Hermione looked up at him and smiled brightly. "I'd like that."

Marcus grinned as well, happy with her answer. Mounting his broom again, he reached a hand out to Hermione and said, "Come, I'll take you home."

Placing her hand in his, Hermione allowed him to gently pull her to his broom and allowed her to mount it, only this time she was in front. She tightly gripped the broom, Marcus doing the same before he took them off into the sky, flying over the trees and nearby buildings back to London. Luckily Marcus was aware of where Potter lived, as the Daily Prophet let it be known he was living in the Black Family ancestral home while swarming him after the war. As they flew Hermione felt herself relaxing, finding herself leaning back a bit into Marcus's large frame, feeling the warmth emitting from his body. Marcus was totally unaware of the affect he was having on the brunette in front of him but was certainly aware of the affect she was having on him. Her wild hair flew about her head as they flew, though it didn't bother him at all, the sweet scent of it calming him in a way that he hadn't ever been before. In fact, the calm he felt now, he realized he had only ever felt with Hermione, it starting back when he had to repeat his Seventh Year, the year their friendship began. Smiling, he gripped his broom tighter and steered it to London, enjoying the moment with the brunette in front of him.

Soon they flew into a secluded alley, them dismounting Marcus's broom and Marcus shrinking it, putting it into his pocket. They then walked out of the alley and down the street towards Grimmauld Place, a comfortable silence between them. Before long they reached 12 Grimmauld Place, the Fidelius Charm having been broken on it some time ago. As it came into view, Hermione looked up at the man beside her and said, "Thank you for today, Marcus. I had a great time."

"It's no problem, Hermione. I enjoyed myself as well," Marcus replied with an easy smile.

Hermione smiled in return, waving a hand and bidding him 'goodnight' before moving to walk into Grimmauld Place. However, she hesitated as she walked up the stairs. Turning around, she went back down the stairs and over to Marcus, wrapping her arms around him in a hug, her head resting on his chest. Marcus blinked before smiling, wrapping his own arms around her to return her embrace. They held each other for a moment, neither really wanting to let go. And as she hugged him, she subtlety breathed in his scent, pleased to find he smelled just like she remembered him to. Letting go of each other, they bid each other 'goodnight' with the promise to write each other soon.

Marcus watched Hermione enter the building before turning and walking down the street, a happy smile on his face. He had really enjoyed his time with Hermione and couldn't wait to see her again. Just thinking of her sparkling eyes and bright smile had his heart racing, his stomach feeling as if a million brooms were flying around in it. He needn't question the feeling, for he already knew it, had suspected it before back at Hogwarts. It was the feeling of a crush, a crush that he had on Hermione that had never really gone away. And now he was glad that he hadn't, because he thought that maybe—just maybe—there was a possibility that he had a chance with Hermione. But he would need some advice about how to go about it. And he knew just the person to ask, a friend of both him and Hermione, his best friend, Adrian Pucey.


	10. Chapter 10

Quite the Catch

MarcusxHermione; DracoxLuna

Rated T

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Quite the Catch

Chapter 10

Adrian Pucey had wondered what his old friend Marcus Flint wanted to meet him for, especially since they had just seen each other three days prior. But it wasn't as if he was going to ignore a friend's letter or request to meet. Not to mention, he got a sense of urgency in the letter that he just couldn't figure out. So here he was waiting at the pub called The Hanged Man, waiting for his older Quidditch captain and friend where he was told to meet him. He had ordered two steins of ale for them to have by the time Marcus finally walked into the pub.

Waving a hand he called, "Oi, Marcus!"

Marcus looked over towards him and nodded before making his way towards him, the man soon dropping down into the seat across from him. Once he was comfortable, he greeted the other wizard saying, "Adrian, hello mate. How have you been?"

"I've been alright, just getting back to work now that it's picking up again at Gringotts." Adrian worked as a Curse-Breaker in Gringotts and was good at his job, and the goblins appreciated his work as well.

A waitress brought their steins over to them and they tapped them together before taking swigs of the ale. After swallowing his mouthful, Adrain looked at the older wizard and asked, "Alright, so why'd you ask me here?"

Marcus took another swig of his own ale before saying, "Well, it's about Hermoine."

Adrian raised an eyebrow in question. "What about her?"

"We've contacted each other and even met up a few days ago, spent the whole day together. We caught up on each other's' lives and just had a good time, you know. But…" A slight blush appeared on Marcus's cheeks. "…but seeing her again, it made me realize that I like her, a lot. I think I even had a crush on her back at Hogwarts."

"That was obvious." At the look Marcus gave him, Adrian elaborated. "It was kind of obvious that you unknowingly held a torch for her back in Hogwarts. You talked about her enough after you two became friends, and every time you did you'd relax and smile. Not to mention I'd find you looking over at the Gryffindor Table a lot at mealtimes trying to seek her out, and then you wouldn't look away from her for a long while."

The black haired male then smirked at his friend. "And even after you left and Hermione and I would spend as much time together as possible, she'd ask about you and would tell me that the best time she ever had spent with you the year prior was the night of the Yule Ball. Something obviously changed that night between you two and neither of you seemed to realize it."

Marcus ducked his head and cleared his throat, suddenly feeling very embarrassed. Grabbing his stein, he took three gulps of ale before shaking his head. "I suppose so, but I didn't know I liked her back then. I guess I suspected it, but it was easier to just ignore it. But I've worried about her during the whole war and just seeing her again smiling and happy, it made me realize I want to see her like that all the time, and be the one to make her happy. I think…I think I might possibly have a chance with her, but I'm not sure. What do you think, Adrian?"

Deciding to pick with him, Adrian answered, "Not a chance in hell."

As Marcus's dark grey eyes widened considerably, a sudden panicked expression on his face, Adrian quickly said, "Joking, just joking. I'm just yanking your chain, mate."

"Pucey, you git," Marcus said in reply, glaring at his friend.

"Sorry, sorry. But really, I think you actually _do _have a chance with Hermione. You've just got to show her that you really want to be with her and show her that you care. You know, show her that you pay attention to her. If I were you, I'd start out by taking her out on a date; even a small one would be alright. Just enough to keep her interested and wanting to go on another one. I'm sure after that you guys will figure everything out on your own."

Marcus weighed what Adrian said to him in his mind for a moment. Show Hermione that he cared…he could do that. And taking her out on a date wouldn't be too hard so long as he played up to her interests as a good start. But he wondered what he could do? Hermione was way out of his league as far as he was concerned, so he would really have to impress her. Then again, she was already his friend and seemed to like him for who he was, so perhaps things would go well with whatever he planned. But he had to get the witch to agree to a date with him first.

Nodding his head, he looked at his best friend and said, "Alright, I can do that. Thanks for talking with me, Adrian. I know you probably weren't expecting to be talking about this, but I really appreciate you hearing me out."

Adrian waved off the wizard's words. "It's fine, mate. Besides, I've always thought you two would be good for one another. Hermione is quite the catch now, after all. Now all you've got to do is prove me right and send me a gift thanking me for helping you win your girl."

Dark grey eyes rolled while Adrian chuckled, Marcus shaking his head in response. Adrian was his best friend and he loved him, but sometimes he could be a complete tosser. Even so, he was grateful to him for hearing him out and giving him encouragement to ask Hermione out on a date. Now all he had to do was ask her.

* * *

Hermione stormed into her room, slamming the door behind her and putting the Locking Spell on the door and even throwing up wards to keep anyone from coming inside. As soon as she did that, she stood heaving for a moment before she burst into tears. _Stupid Ron, _she couldn't help but think as she cried.

Ron had been on her case about her meeting Marcus the other day—after he had reverted back from being part ass—and it had come to a bit of a head today. He just couldn't accept that she and Marcus were friends and had been since Hogwarts without him ever knowing, or accept the fact that once again, some man was showing interest in her. She kept saying that she and Marcus were just friends and reconnecting, but it did nothing to ease his ire. Ron had insulted her, Marcus, their friendship that he knew absolutely nothing about, and even accused her of having been spreading her legs for him back in school and was doing so again and letting him use her. And no matter how much she defended herself and Marcus, nothing she said was good enough for the bastard redhead. She was done arguing with him, because she knew it was pointless in the end. Ron felt he had some sort of claim on her, but didn't really want her, but refused anyone else to want her and she want them, no matter if it was platonic or not. And even though her relationship with Marcus was completely platonic, she found herself wanting more with him, something that Ron had picked up on and was attacking her with. He was on some sort of mission to make her feel undesirable, and she was afraid that he would succeed where she had proven others wrong.

She didn't know how long she had been in her room crying, wanting to get a handle on her emotions and trying to give herself pep-talks, telling herself that what Ron said wasn't true and didn't matter. By the time she finally did, she had been lying on her bed for an hour, now berating herself for getting so upset over what Ron thought. She didn't really care what he thought of her dating anyone, but maybe deep down she still valued his friendship and was wanting some support from him because they had been friends for so long. But Ron, it seemed that them dating briefly had ruined any chances of them being friends again and he was attacking her for the failure of their relationship (his fault, not hers).

"Get a hold of yourself, Hermione," she told herself as she sat up and wiped the rest of her tears away. "You're better than this. Stop letting what he says get to you, especially when you know it isn't true."

Getting off her bed, she walked to the adjoining bathroom and to the sink, running some cool water and splashing her face with it. Taking a fluffy towel, she dried her face before looking at herself in the mirror, taking notice that the puffiness around her eyes from crying was beginning to reduce from the cool water being splashed on her face.

A tapping on the window caught her attention, and she left the bathroom and walked over to the window. Seeing an owl, she opened the window and allowed it to sit on the windowsill, the bird handing her the letter held in its beak. She took it and looked at it, smiling as she recognized Marcus's handwriting. Quickly, she opened the letter and began reading it, her smiling growing on her face as she began to blush heavily. By the time she had finished reading the letter, Hermione felt light and giddy, and she couldn't help but let out an excited giggle. Marcus had just asked her out on a date! Not a meet up, a real date!

Rushing to find a piece of parchment and a quill, Hermione couldn't keep the smile off her face at the prospect of going on a date with Marcus. It made her wonder when he started fancying her, whether it started back in school or after them reconnecting, but she supposed it didn't matter. He clearly did if he was asking her out on a date and she just knew she was going to accept.

* * *

Draco stood inside of Flourish and Blotts, searching through the Potions section for a book to help him with his studies. He had only been in the shop for about five minutes and he could already feel the heated stares of hatred and vicious whispers reaching his ears about him. He honestly didn't want to linger, he just wanted to get his book and get out. Unfortunately, he was looking for a specific edition that he just couldn't seem to find, and he was too proud to ask the shop owner for help considering he had glared at him the moment he stepped inside. But the sooner he found the book, the sooner he could pay for it and leave.

A small, feminine hand reached out from behind him and plucked a book off a shelf before a light, dreamy voice spoke saying, "Hello, Draco Malfoy."

Turning his head, Draco was surprised to see Luna Lovegood standing behind him, giving him her usual sweet, serene smile. The last time he had seen her, she had been a prisoner in his home. Seeing her now, he felt awkward and thus simply nodded in response before saying, "Lovegood."

"It is just like the star spirits said, we are meeting once again."

Remembering her saying something along those lines back in his Sixth Year, he blinked before saying, "But we've already met again before, back during…well, you know."

"Yes, but I don't think that was what they meant. Anyway, it is good to see you again. You are looking better, much more relaxed now."

Draco shrugged, supposing that he probably did. He had practically stopped taking care of himself when he had been forced to take the Dark Mark and carry out the heavy task of murdering Dumbledore for the Dark Lord, and it only got worse when he rose to power. But if Lovegood thought he looked better, then perhaps he did, if only a little. However, he still felt a bit like a shell of himself.

Luna looked at Draco for a moment before asking, "Would you like to go have lunch?"

The blond male looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Lunch? Are you sure you want to be seen with me in public?"

"I'm not one to hold grudges, and I knew you didn't truly believe in anything you were doing. That, and I don't care what people think of me. Only the ones that truly matter are those that I care about. But you look like you could do with some relaxing. So, lunch?"

Draco wasn't sure how to answer. He supposed he could, but he didn't know Lovegood that well and didn't want things to be awkward. But he also got the feeling Lovegood wouldn't make it awkward, considering how easy going she was. He supposed he could spare some more time having lunch since she was offering. Perhaps then he could see what made her such a good friend to Potter, as she had been the only one to not turn her back on him back in school when shite hit the fan (other than Granger and Longbottom, of course).

Before he knew it, Draco was saying, "Sure, I suppose I can spare some time for lunch. I just need to find the book I'm looking for first."

Luna simply smiled and handed him the book she had taken from the shelves, Draco's grey eyes widening in surprise when he realized it was the book he had been searching for. Taking it from her he said, "Thank you."

"You're welcome. I'll wait for you outside," Luna said before turning and walking away, her long dirty blonde hair seeming to float behind her as she left the shop.

Draco didn't realize he was staring after her until the shop door closed behind her. Blinking, he shook his head and headed to the counter to pay for the book, ignoring the man behind the counter grumbling about having a Malfoy in the store. Instead, he chose to look out the window to the dreamy witch waiting patiently for him outside, suddenly finding himself looking forward to lunch.


	11. Chapter 11

Quite the Catch

MarcusxHermione; DracoxLuna

Rated T

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Quite the Catch

Chapter 11

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror, wondering if she should change her chosen outfit. She had picked out a red blouson dress to wear for the night, black Bianca heels on her feet, and her hair pulled into a low side bun with a few curls framing her face. She wore light makeup, though enough to accent her features, and a nice, light floral perfume. She thought she looked presentable and hoped Marcus did as well. She also hoped it wasn't too much for their first date. Then again, that was exactly why she had chosen this particular dress, to not come off as trying too hard to impress.

Right when she was about to psyche herself into changing her outfit, a knock on her bedroom door sounded. Looking towards it she called out, "Yes?"

"Hermione, Marcus is here," Harry spoke through the door.

Heart beginning to race in her chest, Hermione took a deep breath and let it out before grabbing her satchel off her bed and walking to the closed door. Opening it, she found Harry standing there and she asked somewhat nervously, "How do I look?"

Harry smiled and answered, "You look great, and he'll think so too. Now, come on. Don't keep the man waiting."

The brunette smiled and stepped out of her room, closing the door behind her and walked with her best friend down the steps to the foyer of Grimmauld Place. Soon they reached the first floor and were stepping into the foyer where Marcus was patiently waiting. The moment his dark grey eyes landed on her, they widened with a surprised look on his face. It wasn't the type of surprise where it would have seemed he was surprised to see her dressed up, as he'd seen her before at the Yule Ball, but more so that he was in awe of how pretty she looked. A crooked grin appearing on his face, Marcus couldn't help but say, "Wow Hermione, you look so pretty."

Hermione blushed but smiled happily, pleased that her date thought she looked presentable. Looking him over, she took notice of her attire as well. He was wearing a forest green button-up shirt with a black blazer, black trousers, and black dress shoes. His hair was combed neatly, and he seemed to have an air of nervousness about him that she too carried, probably having some nerves about this date like she was. Marcus looked very much handsome and she couldn't help but compliment him on that in return. It made her smile more at the somewhat bashful smile on his face from her compliment.

Marcus cleared his throat and asked, "So, shall we?"

Nodding, Hermione looked at Harry and told him she would be back later before finally leaving with Marucs on their date. The two of them walked down the street in silence for a while, the realization that they were now officially going on a date sinking in more than ever. However, despite the nervousness, they were excited and looking forward to it. Not only that, but Marcus was also hoping that the brunette would like what he had planned out. He hadn't taken a witch out on a date in…well, a long time. But he really wanted this one to work because he really liked Hermione, and he wanted her to like him in return. And maybe, just maybe, Hermione would agree to a second date.

After a while of walking, Hermione finally broke the silence asking, "So, where are we going? What do you have planned for tonight, Mr. Flint?"

Marcus chuckled and answered, "Well, there is a little Italian restaurant that I'm rather fond of that I think you will enjoy as well."

"I like Italian food, so I'm sure I'll love it."

"Great, splendid. And if you ask me, they have the best lasagna I've ever tasted."

"So long as they have good bruschetta, I'm sold."

The two of them continued to talk all the way to the restaurant, where the hostess took them to the table that Marcus had reserved for them. After ordering a bottle of Pinot blanc, as well as an order of bruschetta for a starter, they continued to talk and laugh, enjoying each other's company. They spoke briefly about Marcus's Quidditch career, Hermione wondering was he going to go back to training soon or take a break. Marcus had answered that he's always training for Quidditch but had been contacted by the Appleby Arrow and Falmouth Falcons for try-outs once the Quidditch League got back on their feet. He was miffed about it a bit because they both had mentioned him being let go from the Montrose Magpies due to his long-time recovery from his injuries, but he decided he was going to remain positive about it. Hermione, while not being a fan of Quidditch by any means, told him that she'd be cheering for him with whatever team he chose to play for. Not long after that conversation, the waiter came back with their wine and then took their entrée orders: lasagna for Marcus and spinach ricotta ravioli for Hermione.

Once they were alone again, Marcus asked Hermione about her living arrangements. "I know it's not any of my business and I'm sure Potter doesn't mind you living with him, but wouldn't it be more convenient for you to have your own place?"

Hermione considered the question for a moment before giving her answer. "Yes, it would be, honestly. That, and it would also be good for me to not have to run into Ron and start fighting whenever he drops by. But I won't have to worry about it for too much longer when Professor McGonagall finally opens Hogwarts again. Then I can go back there to finish my schooling and concentrate on future endeavors. And I'm sure I'll have my own place by graduation."

Marcus tilted his head a bit as he looked at the pretty witch. "I can help you find a flat if you want."

"Oh Marcus, you don't have to do that. I'll be fine, really. It's only for a little while longer."

"No really, I don't mind. Just say the word and we'll go flat hunting. That way, you can have your own space and not have to worry about Weasley popping in whenever he wants and pulling you into arguments that you don't want. And I know he's your friend and all, but that doesn't give him any right to take jabs at your self-esteem and mental health just because his ego gets bruised."

The brunette smiled at the older wizard, thinking that it was rather kind of him to suggest helping her find a place so she didn't have to continue living at Grimmauld Place. Not only that, but he also wanted her to have peace of mind away from Ron's constant attacks against her. Not wanting to completely turn down his offer, she thanked him while also telling him she'd think about it.

The waiter returned with their food and soon they were tucking in, Hermione not helping herself but to moan in pleasure at the absolutely delicious taste of her food. Marcus laughed at her reaction and told her he had done the exact same thing. He even offered some of his lasagna while she offered some of her ravioli. They enjoyed their food heartily and conversed with each other, some of the conversation being real deep and heartfelt depending on the topic. Hermione knew that Marcus was intelligent, contrary to what many thought of him back at Hogwarts, and she had never been able to such wonderful and well thought out conversations with another male before. It was very refreshing and endeared Marcus to her even more than before. As for Marcus, he loved that Hermione didn't treat him any different than she had before. She still treated him like a person, like an equal and didn't expect anything from him that was outrageous. She was so humble and pure to him, the epitome of perfection as far as he was concerned.

Before long, dinner came to an end and Hermione began to feel a bit sad, knowing that their date was about over. Leaving the restaurant, Hermione said, "I really enjoyed dinner, Marcus. It was absolutely delicious and I had a good time."

Grinning Marcus replied, "That's good, and I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. And I hope you aren't planning on returning back to Potter's place just yet."

"Why?"

"Because I have one more surprise to top this date off, and I hope you like it."

Intrigued, Hermione asked with a smile, "And what is that?"

Grabbing hold of her hand, Marcus just grinned at her and Disapparated with her, their feet hitting a sidewalk a few seconds later. Looking up, Hermione was surprised at the building that they were standing in front of. Turning to look up at Marcus she said, "The London Coliseum."

"Yes, the London Coliseum," Marcus replied. Still holding her hand, he led her to the building and inside. Walking up to a customer window, he said, "Two tickets for _Giselle_, please."

The man behind the window nodded and gave them two ticket while taking Marcus's payment. Thanking the man, Marcus continued to lead Hermione to up a set of stairs and through some doors leading to the theater where the ballet would be taking place. It wasn't long after they took their seats did Hermione get over her shock.

"We're seeing a ballet? We're seeing _Giselle_?" She asked with an awed expression.

Nodding the wizard answered, "Yes and yes. I hope this is okay."

Hermione couldn't help but smile and say, "It's splendid."

Marcus smiled at her happy expression, glad that he had made a good decision. He personally liked the art of ballets and the stories they told and hoped Hermione did as well. And judging from the smile on her face and the excitement shining in those mocha brown eyes, he judged correctly. They couldn't say much more because soon the ballet started, but that was alright. Halfway through the first act of _Giselle_, Hermione had rested her head on Marcus's shoulder, surprising the man but also making him smile softly down at her. He in turn took hold of her hand and laced their fingers together, giving her hand a gentle squeeze as he did. Their eyes continued to watch the ballet, but they both couldn't help but think that this had turned into a wonderful night for a first date.

* * *

Walking up the steps of Grimmauld Place, Hermione found it hard to believe the date was over. Even so, she knew it was late and the date had to come to an end eventually. Turning to look at Marcus who was standing two steps below her, though still looking her in her face, she smiled sweetly and said, "I had a fantastic time, Marcus."

"I'm glad, Hermione," Marcus replied, a blush dusting his cheeks as he said so.

They stood silently together for a moment before Marcus finally just asked, "Would you like to go on another date with me soon?"

"Yes." Hermione's answer was immediate, an embarrassed flush appearing on her face with how fast she had answered his question, though was completely sincere about it.

Marcus smiled and nodded. "Brilliant. I'll…I'll owl you."

"Okay. Goodnight Marcus."

"Goodnight Hermione."

Hermione turned to enter Grimmauld Place, her hand on the doorknob and prepared to turn. However, she hesitated, wondering if she should do what she had been wanting to do since they left the theater. Deciding to just bite the bullet, she turned around and spotted Marcus walking away down the sidewalk, presumably to a safe place to Disapparate. Rushing down the stairs, she ran after him calling, "Marcus!"

Surprised by the call of his name, Marcus stopped and turned, surprised and slightly confused at seeing the brunette hurrying towards him. Before he could ask what it was that she wanted, he was surprised when she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his face down to her own, her lips pressing against his in a sweet kiss. Dark grey eyes widened in surprise before closing, his own arms wrapping around her trim waist and holding her close.

The two of them kissed for a moment longer before releasing, matching blushes and smiles on their faces. Staring into those beautiful brown eyes, all Marcus could say was, "Wow."

Hermione giggled softly, partly at how breathless her date sounded when he had said that, and also because she felt the same way. Giving him another kiss, she completely released him before saying, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Marcus replied, staring after her as she walked back to the front door of Potter's place and disappeared inside. As soon as the door shut behind her, a grin broke out on his face and he chuckled happily to himself before turning on the spot and Disapparating home.


	12. Chapter 12

Quite the Catch

MarcusxHermione; DracoxLuna

Rated T

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

**Author's Note: This chapter will focus primarily on Draco and Luna rather than Marcus and Hermione. Don't worry, I'll return to them, but I wanted to focus on my side pairing for this chapter specifically. It won't be terribly long, but just enough to satisfy for now. Also, I think that it turned out to be a rather cute little chapter, and I hope you all think so too. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and stay tuned for more to come. Love, SehunsBae37. **

Quite the Catch

Chapter 12

Draco wondered how his life had come to this. Or rather, his social life. He never would have thought that he would be struggling to write a letter to someone, only it wasn't just anyone; it was a witch. And not just any witch, but Luna bloody Lovegood. Yes, he was sitting here struggling to write a blasted letter to the one person to show him any kindness since the end of the war.

Ever since that day when they had run into each other in Flourish and Blotts—or rather her walk up behind him—they seemed to be running into each other everywhere. And every time, Luna was the one initiating conversation. He could tell she didn't mind, but it didn't seem right that she seemed to be doing all the work in this little…acquaintanceship they had going on. Not only that, but just speaking with her and the kindness she showed him, not holding any grudges against him for his family locking her in their dungeons, it made him feel all warm inside, like a dozen furry little Pygmy Puffs had taken refuge in his stomach. It was a strange feeling and he'd never felt it before, but he did know that he liked it (he'd never admit it out loud) and knew it would only come from being around Luna Lovegood.

Groaning in frustration, Draco dropped his quill and leant back in his seat at his desk, staring up at the ceiling of his bedroom. It wasn't this bloody hard to write one bloody letter! And yet, because of Luna, he couldn't form his words to even write to her. What was wrong with him?

Sitting up straight again, he grabbed his quill and looked at the blank piece of parchment in front of him. Taking a deep breath, he murmured, "This letter will be written in the next five minutes or my name isn't Draco Lucius Malfoy."

Putting quill to parchment, Draco began writing, his elegant penmanship taking over the parchment until he finally ended it, signing his signature. Putting his quill down, Draco was satisfied with finally having written his letter to Luna. While waiting for the ink to dry, grey eyes read over the letter before widening in surprise at what was written. Had he…oh, sweet Merlin. In his letter, he had not only written to Luna to see how she was doing but had also asked her to meet up with him. However, his way of asking her had been sentenced in a way of asking her out on a date. Draco hadn't meant to ask anything like that, just if she wanted to meet up to spend time together. Hopefully when he sent it off, Luna wouldn't think he was asking her on a date—because he wasn't!

* * *

Luna smiled serenely as she waited for Draco to appear, humming softly to herself as she sat in Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. She was happy that the little ice cream shop was open and running again. It had been tragic what had happened to Mr. Fortescue, but his daughter (who no one knew about, apparently) reopened the shop and set to work on getting her late father's business up and running again in Diagon Alley, and she succeeded. When she had walked in, she had been asked what she wanted, only to tell her she was just waiting for a friend.

A friend: that is what Luna thought of Draco Malfoy. To her, he was her friend, even if many would give her reason for that to not be so. But it didn't matter to her what others thought, because she was always willing to give people a second chance and forgive them of their past mistakes. Draco had made a huge one during the war, no doubt about it, but she also was aware it wasn't of his own free will. His family was under scrutiny from Lord Voldemort and he was being punished by being forced to take the Dark Mark and make up for where his own father failed. And since then, Draco's life had gone downhill. The entire situation made her sad and her heart went out to the wizard. She wanted to help bring some peace and light back into his life, and whether he knew it or not, his grey eyes lit up whenever they saw each other. Knowing that he was happy just by being with her, it made her feel good and she wanted to continue to make her friend happy and feel more at peace with himself and everything around him.

The sound of the bell ringing as the door opened caught her attention, and a familiar platinum blond walked into the shop. Smiling, Luna raised her hand and waved the wizard over, still smiling as she greeted him saying, "Hello Draco."

"Luna," Draco said in reply. Pulling out the chair across from her, he looked at her and said, "I didn't think you'd actually reply to my letter."

"Why wouldn't I?"

Draco looked momentarily flustered before shrugging slightly, looking off to the side. Luna smiled and reached across the table, taking hold of the one hand that was placed on the tabletop. Holding the pale hand in both hands, Luna smiled and said, "We're friends, Draco Malfoy. We're friends and nothing is going to change that, no matter what our past has to say about it."

The Malfoy heir was stunned from the other blonde's words, surprised that she thought that of him. A friend…she thought of him as a friend. Knowing that made a small smile appear on his lips. He hadn't had many friends in his life, not any that he could call real friends, yet Luna Lovegood was calling herself his friend. He wouldn't have believed her if he didn't know that she wasn't one to speak lies about whatever came out of her mouth—he did still question the existence of the creatures she told him about, though. That, and he could hear the sincerity in her voice when she had spoken.

Seeing the smile that appeared on Draco's face made her own smile grow, and she gave his hand a gentle, reassuring squeeze as she gazed sweetly into grey eyes. Luna had released his hand when Fortescue's daughter, Lillian, came over and asked them what kind of ice cream that they wanted. Draco ordered a simple strawberry flavor while Luna requested chocolate and vanilla swirl with caramel drizzle. Once Lillian was gone, the two of them proceeded to talk, speaking of whatever came to mind of interest and simply enjoying each other's company. Even when their ice cream orders arrived, they never stopped talking while also taking the time to eat their treats.

Draco honestly couldn't believe how well things were going. He still couldn't believe that him sending out a letter to the witch across from him had brought him to this point. And what more was that he was really enjoying himself, and really enjoying Luna's company. As he listened to the young woman talk about the garden she and her father were growing, he stared at her pretty face, how her pale silvery eyes shone brightly, and how her cute lips were parted in a grin as she spoke.

Blinking quickly at the thought that suddenly went through his mind, Draco frowned slightly and looked off to the side. What had he just thought about Luna's lips?

"Draco, are you alright?" Luna's voice asked him, bringing his attention back to her. Luna was looking at him with concern, patiently waiting for him to answer her question.

Before he could however, the sound of a camera broke through the silence, followed by a bright, blinding light. Blinking at the harsh light, both Draco and Luna turned to the source of the interruption, only to end up looking at lying Daily Prophet reporter Rita Skeeter. Draco's good mood instantly vanished, and he glared hatefully at the annoying woman.

Rita smiled down at the two blondes and spoke saying, "Well, what do we have here? Death Eater Draco Malfoy out on a date with war heroine Luna Lovegood? My, what a scoop do we have here!"

"What the hell do you want, Skeeter?" Draco ground out.

Rita patted Draco's shoulder almost condescendingly. "Now now, Mr. Malfoy. No need for such malice to be laced in your voice. I'm just looking for a decent scoop, and I think I've found one."

"Go find another one somewhere else. There is nothing for you here to write your slandering lies about."

"But there is, Mr. Malfoy. My readers would love to know how you, a Death Eater and supporter of You-Know-Who, would come to convince and manipulate poor Luna Lovegood, Harry Potter's friend, out on a date with you in the middle of Diagon Alley."

"I did no such thing!" Draco practically snarled, his hands clenched into fists. His reputation was in shambles as it was, and he was just trying to keep his head down. But now, thanks to this wretched witch, he'd be thrust into the spotlight again under scrutiny by the public and receive more hate than he already was receiving. But what really made him upset was that Skeeter was going to drag Luna into the mess, too. It wasn't fair to her and he'd be damned if Skeeter caused the one person to truly be kind to him to run off.

However, before he could say or do anything else, Luna cleared her throat and looked up at Rita with a hard expression, an expression so unlike her usually sweet face. Staring straight into green eyes hidden by large jewel studded spectacles, Luna said with a hint of conviction on her voice, "Ms. Skeeter, I have to say that your presence is unwelcome and I must implore that you refrain from writing anything in the paper about either Draco or I. Should you do so, you will find yourself being sued within an inch of everything that you own, and we will make sure you never write another lying article again. Not to mention you've written quite enough about Draco and his family since the end of the war; aren't you tired of milking it now? And so what if we are on a date? It's no one's business but ours, and it should stay ours. No one has to know about what we're doing, date or not. You're just trying to stir up drama when there is none, just two friends enjoying each other's company. Now I kindly ask that you leave walk away and leave us alone. And if we see our names in the Daily Prophet, just know that the Malfoy name, while slandered, still holds a bit of power."

She then smiled sweetly at the stunned woman. "You have a nice day."

Draco couldn't help but smirk as Skeeter floundered to respond to Luna's words. It wasn't long before Rita was stomping out of the ice cream shop, her curls looking rather frazzled. Once she was gone, Draco chuckled and said, "That was amazing. And…thank you for sticking up for me."

Luna smiled and took hold of his hand, giving it a squeeze. "What are friends for?"

Grinning, Draco nodded in response before suggesting they leave. Luna agreed but left to use the loo first. As he waited for her to return, Draco realized that his stomach was feeling all fuzzy again, and he welcomed it because the feeling was due to the blonde witch that had brightened his day.


	13. Chapter 13

Quite the Catch

MarcusxHermione; DracoxLuna

Rated T

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Quite the Catch

Chapter 13

Marcus couldn't stop grinning like an idiot ever since his amazing date with Hermione. It had been such a fantastic evening, and Hermione had even given him a kiss! Twice! He had gone to bed that night smiling like a loon and waking up the next morning still smiling like a loon. Now that he knew that he'd always like the brunette witch since back at Hogwarts, it made his feelings for her more prominent to him than ever. And though it was probably silly of him to think it, but ever since that one kiss, he could see his whole life in front of him and Hermione was present throughout all of it. Of course, he knew it was _way _too early to be thinking about that, but he did like the feeling the thought gave him.

The one thing that still baffled Marcus though, was that a girl like Hermione—intelligent, spunky, headstrong, kind, sweet, beautiful; the full package, really—would like and want a guy like him. He was tall and large, shoulders way too broad in his opinion; he wasn't handsome, and his original teeth before the Bludger accident were atrocious; it was what spread the rumor that he had troll blood running through his veins; he gave off a mean air about him, making him unapproachable for the most part; and to top it off, he wasn't smart, and he definitely wasn't Hermione "brightest witch of her age" Granger smart. He had so many flaws that didn't make him desirable at all. The only thing he had going for him was that he was physically gifted and a bloody fantastic Quidditch player. His Quidditch career was on hold now until he was picked up by another team, but that was beside the point. He had absolutely nothing to give to Hermione in terms of a relationship, honestly didn't have much of anything in common with her, but he really liked her and wanted the chance to date her. And the fact that Hermione returned his feelings just made him feel elated.

Currently Marcus was walking down the street, looking for the flower shop that he had passed by the other day in London near the Leaky Cauldron. Unfortunately, he hadn't payed attention to where it actually was near the wizard pub, he just knew it was around there. He wanted to send Hermione some flowers to begin making up for their canceled date the day before. They were supposed to have to have gone to visit a petting zoo for magical creatures. Hermione had been pretty excited for it because she would get to spend time with the crups and kneazles, among meeting other creatures, but he had been contacted by the Falmouth Falcons for a preliminary tryout for their team, and if he passed, he'd get an official tryout. Unfortunately, they had scheduled the preliminaries the day of their date and at the same time he was supposed to meet Hermione. The Falcons had also stated that if he didn't show up for the preliminiary, he would not have another chance to try out for their Quidditch team. It pained him to do it, but he knew that if he wanted a chance to try out of the Falcons, he needed to go to the preliminary tryout. He had pinned a quick letter to Hermione explaining his dilemma before heading to the Falmouth Falcon's tryout location. He had passed the preliminary tryouts, and when he had returned home, he had a letter from Hermione waiting for him. The brunette had understood and told him it was okay that he cancelled, but he just felt guilty. Therefore, he resolved himself to make it up to her and decided to start by sending her flowers, her _favorite _flowers: daffodils. Hermione had told him that the yellow flower was her favorite one because it represented rebirth, new beginnings, and good fortune, and she liked to believe that life was all about new beginnings and experiences, new things to learn every day.

_"Waking up to a new day in the morning is a chance to make a new journey, no matter how hard it is or hopeless it may seem. But when you reach the end of that journey or adventure, you'll see that all of your hard work and effort was worth the trip, and you get to start anew," _the brunette had told him, a cute blush having been covering her face as she did.

And Marcus believed that she was right, and thought the daffodil being her favorite flower fit her perfectly. Therefore, he was going to send her a bouquet of daffodils to not only show her that he remembered all that she had said and that he remembered it was her favorite, but to also hopefully send the message that he too was ready to start a new journey, a journey that he could go along with her, the journey of the budding relationship from friends to something more.

Finally walking upon the flower shop, Marcus stepped inside and immediately began looking for the yellow flower that was the daffodil, politely declining the lady behind the counter's help. He walked among the flower displays, looking for the flower he was searching for until finally coming upon them. Smiling, he grabbed a handful of daffodils to take to the counter for the woman to wrap and ring up. He turned to walk back that way but paused when he saw Draco Malfoy in the shop as well, staring almost intently at a display of lilacs. Walking over to him he said, "Malfoy"

Draco looked up at him and greeted in return, "Flint."

The blond wizard looked at the flowers in his hand and asked, "For someone?"

"Yes, they're for Hermione."

"Granger?"

"Yes, Hermione. That's not a problem, is it?"

Shaking his head, Draco answered, "No, it's not, I suppose. I'm just surprised, but then again, you two are friends."

Marcus nodded before looking back at the lilacs that Draco was standing in front of. "Are you here to get flowers for someone as well?"

A flush appeared on the Malfoy heir's face before he cleared his throat and said, "They're for a friend, nothing more."

"Malfoy, you know the language of flowers as well as I do. Lilacs represent the first pangs of love or liking someone, particularly in their light violet shade, the shade you are staring at right now. So, who are they for?"

Draco glared at the taller wizard, his face flushing more before he finally looked away. After not answering for a moment, he finally sighed and said, "They are for the person that sees the real me and likes me despite my horrid history, the person who's friendship I don't deserve and who honestly shouldn't spare me a second glance, but she does. I care for her, like her even, and because I can't seem to put those feelings into words, I'm sending her these flowers to let her know how I feel."

He looked around for a moment before lowering his voice, "If you tell anyone I told you this, I'll seriously harm you. But back in Potions in Sixth Year, we brewed Amortentia and to me it smelled like snow, lilacs, and plums. After that classed, I bumped into her and I caught a whiff of plums and lilacs. I didn't think too much of it at the time, but now…well…"

Seeing Draco was getting even more flustered, Marcus smiled and gave his shoulder a pat before saying, "I'm sure that whoever they are for will love them."

"Thank you, Flint. And I'm sure Granger will like those daffodils as well."

The two wizards took their chosen flowers to the counter, the lady behind the counter ringing up the prices and taking their payment. Once finished, they left the flower shop and bid each other 'farewell' before going on their separate ways. Marcus quickly found an empty alleyway before slipping into it and Disapparating back to his home. As soon as he stepped inside his home, he went to the study and began penning a letter to Hermione, smiling as he wrote it out. When he finished, he carefully wrapped the daffodil bouquet in a box, placing the letter beneath it, and tying it securely with a piece of ribbon.

Calling his owl, he tied the package securely to his bird and sent it one its way, a smile on his face as he thought of how Hermione would react to seeing the bouquet. Merlin, he hoped she liked it, but he had a feeling she would.

* * *

Hermione sat quietly in the library of Grimmauld Place reading one of the many books it held on its many shelves, fully engrossed in its pages. She hadn't been bothered for the better party of an hour as she read, Harry searching through the many empty rooms to uncover whatever he could. Just as she finished the chapter she was reading, she heard a startled shout from upstairs. Frowning, she put her book face down on the sofa and stood up, leaving the library and making her way towards the staircase. Looking up it she asked, "Are you alright, Harry?"

Harry came down the stairs looking a bit ruffled, a package held in his hand as he said, "Some bloody owl came out of your room and flew right into my head as it did. I took the package from it that it had before it flew away, but not before it pecked me."

"But you're alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Harry looked down at the package before handing it over to her. "It's for you."

Intrigued, Hermione took it from Harry and opened it, gasping as she looked inside. Reaching in the box, she picked up the bouquet of daffodils, a bright smile blooming on her face as she gazed at it. Immediately knowing who they were from, she looked back inside the box and saw a letter addressed to her, Marcus's handwriting scrawled on it.

Harry looked at the contents of the box and how his best friend was grinning, her brown eyes shining happily before saying, "I'm guessing it's from Flint."

Nodding Hermione replied, "Yes, it is."

She walked into the kitchen, Harry following her and went searching for a vase for the bouquet. As she did Harry asked, "Do you want me to read the letter for you?"

"No, but can you find a vase for these while I read it?"

Harry nodded and began searching for a vase in Hermione's stead, the brunette opening the letter and reading what Marcus had written to her.

_Hermione,_

_I hope you like the bouquet that I have sent. I remembered what you told me about daffodils and why they are your favorite flower. I have sent them to not only show that I remembered what you said, but to send a little message of my own. I hope you understand what I am trying to convey with these little yellow flowers, though I'm sure you will. You are quite brilliant, Hermione._

_Also, I would like to once again apologize for having to cancel our date. I know you said you understood, but I still feel guilty all the same. So, let these flowers be the beginning of my making it up to you. And as for the rest of it, I'd like to ask that you meet me tomorrow night at eight o' clock at the Great Lake at Hogwarts, if you can of course. I will be awaiting you then._

_Affectionately, _

_Marcus_

Grinning, Hermione held the letter to her chest, her heart pounding as she looked at the bouquet of daffodils that Harry had just placed in a vase. Marcus had sent them to convey his own message with the meaning of the daffodils, and she had caught it. Marcus was ready to start a new journey, start a new beginning with her, with their relationship. It was so meaningful and so sweet of him; it just made her heart fonder for the older wizard.

Harry, who had been quietly arranging the bouquet for his best friend, finally looked up at her and saw the giddy look on the brunette's face. Smiling, he said, "I take it Flint wrote a very nice letter."

"He did, and it is very sweet." She folded the letter and placed it in her pocket before picking up the vase of daffodils, smiling at them still.

Turning back to the bespectacled wizard, she asked, "Say, Harry?"

"Yes Hermione?" Harry replied.

"Is…is it possible to…do you think…"

Harry frowned and asked, "What?"

Shaking her head, Hermione said, "Never mind, it's nothing. Anyway, I'm going to take these to my room now."

Harry nodded and watched as the witch walked way, wondering just what she had wanted to say. He was sure it had to do with Flint, but it made him wonder just what exactly she had wanted to ask him.

As for Hermione, a blush covered her face as she climbed the stairs of Grimmauld Place to head to her room, berating herself for what she was about to ask her friend. But then again, the question was still nagging at her. Even so, she wasn't sure if she wanted to know the answer to it just yet, especially considering what the question was.

_"Is it possible that I'm falling in love with Marcus?"_


	14. Chapter 14

Quite the Catch

MarcusxHermione; DracoxLuna

Rated T

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Quite the Catch

Chapter 14

Hermione didn't have the slightest idea what she was to wear for her date with Marcus. At least, she was positive it was a date, though Marcus hadn't explicitly stated that it was one. Still, she wanted to look nice for him. But what to wear for a date by the Great Lake? The brunette stood in her closet looking at her clothes for a moment before her eyes fell on a forest green shirt with a round neckline. It wasn't a fancy shirt by any means, but it was comfortable to wear and considering where Marcus wanted them to meet, it was perfect. Not only that, but it also hugged the nonexistent curves she had, so that was a plus.

Grabbing that shirt, she also got a pair of jeans and changed into those clothes, put black Converse trainers on her feet, and fixed her hair into a single French braid. Thinking she looked presentable, Hermione grabbed her wand and beaded bag before exiting her room to head down the stairs and out of Grimmauld Place. She stopped by the den where Harry was watching television—he had figured out how to install one in his godfather's family home, much to Walburga Black's portrait's dismay—to let him know she was leaving. After being told to have fun and be safe, Hermione exited Grimmauld Place and Disapparated to Hogwarts.

Feet hitting the ground outside the wards surrounding the large castle, Hermione stepped through the wards and up towards Hogwarts along the path, looking up at and marveling the rebuilt school. It was still hard for her to believe that the war ended here, but it had and they had prevailed. Smiling, she veered off the paths and onto the school grounds, making her way to the Great Lake. Considering the time, it was suppertime and the students were currently feasting in the Great Hall. Therefore, she didn't run into any students out on the grounds. Not that she had anything to worry about, as Professor McGonagall—Headmistress McGonagall, to be correct—had stated that while curfew time was the same, no student was to be out on the grounds after dinner. It was a safety precaution, as there were probably still Dark wizards and witches ready and willing to sneak onto Hogwarts's grounds and attack a student. Because of this enforced rule, Hermione knew that her and Marcus would be alone and weren't going to be disturbed. Well, she hoped they wouldn't be disturbed.

When the Great Lake came into view, Hermione couldn't help but smile seeing the tall figure standing five yards from the short. She knew that stance and build anywhere, and thus quickened her steps as she headed towards him. When she was twenty feet from him, she called out, "Marcus."

Marcus looked up from where he was staring out at the black waters, thus giving the Great Lake its other name, the Black Lake, and grinned seeing Hermione walking his way. Meeting her halfway, he wrapped his arms around her and held her close, saying in greeting, "Good evening, Hermione."

"Good evening," Hermione replied, enjoying the hug the older wizard was giving her. Returning his hug she said, "I hope you haven't been waiting long."

"No, not too long." Marcus released the witch and scratched the back of his head, a sheepish smile on his face. "I actually wasn't sure if you would come."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because of the other day." An embarrassed flush appeared on Marcus's cheeks as he looked down at the ground.

Hermione smiled gently, her finding his flushed face endearing before replying, "I understood, Marcus. It was an opportunity and you had to take it, nothing wrong with that. Besides, you said you'd make it up to me here."

Marcus nodded. "That I did."

Taking out his wand, Marcus turned to the spot he had previously been standing in. Waving his wand, he conjured up a red and green checkered blanket, followed by a wicker basket, a bucket of ice with a bottle of wine settled in it, plates and wine glasses, and burning candles. Gasping softly at the setup, Hermione's brown eyes were wide as she took in the romantic scene. Marcus, happy that Hermione was pleased (at least he was sure she was by her reaction), conjured a small bouquet of roses and daffodils before handing them to the brunette.

"For you," he said simply, a light blush dusting his cheeks as he did.

The brunette took the bouquet, thanking him as she did before letting him lead her over to their little picnic setup. It was really very romantic as it was simple, and with their casual attire, both of them wearing jeans though Marcus opted for a t-shirt—a form fitting t-shirt that showed off his muscular body wonderfully—it made it all the more perfect for Hermione. The two of them settled on the blanket and Marcus reached into the basket, pulling out BLT sandwiches and bags of crisps. With an embarrassed smile on his face, he said, "I know it isn't much, but I'm complete pants at cooking, so this is the best I could come up with."

Giving him a reassuring smile, Hermione replied, "No, this is fine, really. A dinner date doesn't have to always be fancy. I quite like the simple things, to be honest. Besides, I haven't had one of these sandwiches in a long while."

Marcus looked relieved to hear the brunette say that before filling their glasses with the wine, and then the two of them tucked in. Hermione chewed her bite of sandwich for a moment before covering her mouth to speak.

"Marcus," she started. "Are you sure you can't cook?"

The wizard blinked before answering, "Yes, I'm sure. Why do you ask?"

"Because the bacon is cooked to perfection," Hermione replied before taking another bite of her sandwich.

Marcus chuckled and thanked her, happy that she was enjoying the BLT he had made. The two of them sat talking, enjoying each other's company, Marcus making Hermione laugh as he regaled her with tales of his childhood antics and some of the things he and the other Slytherins would get up to while in school that didn't involve pranking anyone from another House, especially Gryffindor. Hermione told Marcus of all the adventures, or misadventures, that she had gotten up to with Harry and Ron while in school. Embarrassed, she told him of how she had turned herself into a cat as a Second Year due to taking cat hair from Millicent Bulstrode's robes. Marcus was both amused and horrified at the situation but didn't laugh at her. In fact, he commended her for being proficient enough to brew a perfect batch of Polyjuice Potion at just thirteen, even if her first experience with it wasn't what she had been expecting. His praise of her juvenile achievement made her blush because she knew he wasn't just saying it but that he meant it. And the sight of her blush was endearing to the Quidditch player, just like it had been back when they were students at the very school they were currently outside of.

As they were finishing eating, Hermione asked, "I meant to ask this earlier, but how were the tryouts with the Falcons?"

Taking a sip of wine, Marcus set his glass down and answered, "They went well, actually. They were only preliminary tryouts to get a chance to have a real tryout for the team, but it was still important that I go if I wanted an opportunity. And again, I'm real sorry I had to cancel our plans that day for them."

"It's fine Marcus, really. I completely understand, Quidditch is important to you and I respect that. I imagine if I had some sort of once in a lifetime opportunity like that, I'd take it too. But tell me how they went. Did you pass? Are you going to official try out to be a Falmouth Falcon?"

Seeing that the brunette was genuinely interested in what he had to say, Marcus smiled and told her about how the preliminaries had gone and how some players had attempted to psych him out and intimidate him. He couldn't help but laugh when Hermione scoffed and commented they were idiots for trying as she remembered him being the biggest and scariest (at least at the time) Quidditch player at Hogwarts. She grinned and congratulated him when he told her that he had passed and now had a legit tryout for the Falcons.

"I knew you could do it, and I just know you'll pass and be sporting a Falmouth jersey in no time," Hermione said while squeezing Marcus's hand.

"Yeah, I guess so. I just don't want to get my hopes up quite yet," Marcus replied, though his heartbeat quicken in his chest from the brunette's encouraging words.

A comfortable silence fell between them, the two of them staring out at the waters of the Great Lake, seeing the Giant Squid pop up from its depths time to time. Hermione took this time to think about hers and Marcus's relationship. They weren't official, but it was obvious they had a connection that had been present for years. She really felt strongly for Marcus, and the kiss she had given him after their first date was evident of that. She knew Marcus cared for her, liked her even, but she didn't really know the depths of his feelings for her. Then again, he had sent her those daffodils while also telling her that he was ready for a new beginning between them. She had caught his message, and she hoped to Merlin she was right.

Deciding to ask him about it, she turned to face him only to see him standing. Frowning, she said, "Marcus?"

Marcus looked down at her and smiled before taking off his shirt, revealing his muscled pectorals and abdominals. Hermione felt her face heat up as her eyes widened in shock, her drinking in his topless form almost hungrily. Goodness, Marcus Flint was certainly a fine specimen to look at. She honestly could have kept staring, but when he removed his shoes and socks, and then began to work on his jeans, she quickly adverted her gaze, saying almost alarmed, "Marcus!"

"Let's go for a swim, Hermione," Marcus said with a grin, standing unashamedly in his black low-rise trunk briefs.

_Of course, he wears briefs, _Hermione couldn't help but think after a quick glance at him, her face turning redder than before. Clearing her throat she asked, "A swim? Right now?"

"No time like the present," Marcus said before turning and running towards the lake, diving into the water and resurfacing a few seconds later.

Hermione watched him for a moment, all the while trying to psych herself up to join the man. Taking every ounce of Gryffindor courage that she had, she stood up and began to undress as well, all the while feeling Marcus's gaze on her. Once she was standing in her matching navy blue bra and knickers, she reached up and let her hair put of its braid. Shaking her head to let her hair fly a bit, she took a deep breath before running for the water and jumping in as well.

Resurfacing, she laughed as she turned towards a grinning Marcus saying, "I can't believe I just did that. I can't believe we're swimming in the Great Lake."

Marcus laughed along with her and said, "Believe it, Hermione. It's a lot of fun, really. I've done it plenty of times during my time here at Hogwarts. Just make sure you aren't grabbed by the Giant Squid."

Brown eyes widened in fear. "It'll grab you?"

"Yeah, though its mostly just playing. It is still a frightening experience though, especially in the dark."

"Marcus!"

"Hey, I won't let it get you, I promise."

Hermione stared at him for a moment before nodding. A mischievous smile appeared on her face, making Marcus wonder what it was for, before she splashed him in his face, catching him by surprise. Marcus spluttered as Hermione's laughter filled his ears. Grinning with a hint of challenge in his eyes, he began swimming after the brunette, splashing her in return. The two of them swam and splashed each other, their laughter filling the night air under the night sky, moonlight shining down upon them. At one point, the Giant Squid did attempt to wrap a tentacle around Hermione, but Marcus quickly got her away from him and the two of them decided to swim back closer to shore.

When their feet were touching the floor of the lake again, Hermione ducked under the water before popping back up again, eyes closed as she pushed her wet hair back from her face, head tilted up towards the sky. During this time, Marcus was simply staring at the brunette, dark grey eyes taking her in. Hermione was standing in waist deep water, water droplets running down her body along smooth bare skin. He watched one droplet roll down from her neck to her chest and down the valley of her breasts, her breasts held and hidden by her bra. She looked so ethereal to him in that moment, so beautiful, and she probably didn't even know how beautiful she was. And that was only part of the reason he liked her so much and wanted to be with her. Hermione didn't treat him like everyone else did, and she took the time to understand him like no one else would. She made him feel important, made him feel special, and she cared about him, liked him for who he was. It amazed him that she did, even back in school. And to think it all started from him saving her from a fall on his broom.

A sudden thought came to him, and he wondered if she had caught the message he was sending when he had sent her the daffodil bouquet. Marcus was sure she had, but she had yet to say anything about it. Did she…did she want to be with him? He imagined she did, otherwise she wouldn't have kissed him, right? But he also didn't want to assume in case he was wrong. Just when he was going to ask her, she began talking instead.

"I got your bouquet," Hermione said as she turned to look at him. "And I also got the message you were conveying in sending those daffodils."

Marcus nodded and swallowed, though his mouth felt extremely dry suddenly. "So?"

The brunette looked down into the water for a moment, biting her bottom lip and nibbling it briefly before stopping. Mocha brown eyes looked into dark grey ones and Hermione began to speak.

"Marcus, I like you. I've always liked you, even back in school, though I don't think I realized it until recently. I feel strongly about you and like the message you sent, I would like to start a new journey with you, with our relationship. That is, if you still want to."

Marcus stared at Hermione in shock, his heart having stopped in his chest at her words. Hermione Granger had just confessed her feelings for him! She had said she wanted to be in a real relationship with him! Feeling like he was flying higher than ever on his broom, he stepped up to her and wrapped his arms around her small frame, their bare bodies pressing against one another. Holding her close, Marcus said, "Of course, I do Hermione. Merlin, I can't believe that you want to be with me. I'm not exactly the most desired eligible bachelor out there, but I know I'm chuffed all the same. I've wanted to be with you for a long while now, and have liked you for much longer."

Hermione wrapped her arms around his waist in return, heading resting against his chest as she asked softly, "Really?"

"Really. I'm honestly surprised you even gave me another look."

"Same here. I know I'm not most wizard's preferred partner, but I'm glad I'm yours."

"I return that sentiment wholeheartedly."

Hermione grinned and looked up at Marcus, him looking down at her with a grin on his own face. Marcus looked at her pink lips before dipping down to kiss them, him groaning lowly as he tasted her supple lips once again. Hermione sighed happily as she kissed Marcus, her arms going from his waist to wrap around his neck, Marcus's hands moving to her waist and holding her closer to him. The moment was so magical, nothing could have ruined it, only until it was.

"Hey! Get out of that lake right now! And put some bloody clothes on!" a familiar voice shouted at them.

Breaking the kiss, Hermione and Marcus turned to see none other than Mr. Filch standing on the lake's edge with a lantern, glaring at them. Embarrassed at not only being caught kissing, but being caught kissing in their undergarments, Marcus and Hermione quickly made to get out of the lake while Mr. Filch told them he'd report them to McGonagall for a good detention and would meet them at the entrance to the school. As he left, Marcus asked, "He does know we're not students anymore, right?"

Hermione cast a Drying Charm on them both before redressing herself saying, "I don't think he could see us quite well, even with the lantern."

Nodding, Marcus redressed as well before banishing the picnic. Once they were presentable again, he took hold of Hermione's hand and said, "Let's get you home. But first, does this mean we're a couple now? After all, we just confessed our feelings for each other."

He had said it in a joking manner, but Hermione could see the nervousness hidden in his eyes. Marcus was nervous about her answer, hopeful yet fearful of the answer she would give. Smiling up at him, she rose on her tiptoes and placed her hands on his shoulders before pressing her lips against his in a sweet kiss. Pulling away she replied, "Definitely."

Marcus grinned before kissing her once again and began walking towards the wards to exit Hogwarts. Knowing they would have to pass by the entrance to the castle, Marcus and Hermione tried to stay within the shadows to not be seen by Mr. Filch. Luckily, they weren't and made it off Hogwarts grounds and outside its wards no problem. They Disapparated to Grimmauld Place where Marcus kissed Hermione breathless once more. Wishing her 'goodnight', he Disapparated for his own home, leaving Hermione grinning brightly on the doorstep of Grimmauld Place.

Squealing happily, Hermione rushed inside and up to her bedroom. Jumping on her bed, she hugged her pillow and giggled happily as she stared up at the canopy of her bed. Her and Marcus were officially dating now! She was now Marcus Flint's girlfriend! She didn't know how it could get better than this.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yay! Marcus and Hermione are finally an item! Thanks so much to all of you that read, follow, favorite, and review this story. I really appreciate it. Please stay tuned for the next chapter to come. XOXO, SehunsBae37.**


End file.
